Impossible Love
by Helo
Summary: Eine Kellnerin namens Sandrine begegnet einem JediRitter, der ihr Leben verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1

_Rechtshinweis: Star Wars gehört nicht mir, sondern George!_

Kapitel 1

Beginnings

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen. Jedenfalls das, was im Leben einer Kellnerin normal war. Denn das war sie, Kellnerin. Seit relativ kurzer Zeit. Sie hatte diesen Job gerade erst von Hank, dem Besitzer der Bar, in der sie nun kellnerte, angeboten bekommen und sie hatte zugesagt. Eigentlich lag der Job unter ihrem Niveau, aber was tat man nicht alles, wenn man verzweifelt war.  
Wie gesagt, war der Tag also abgelaufen, wie die Tage eben so abliefen: Morgens zur Arbeit, sich Hanks ekelhafte Sprüche anhören, Gäste bedienen, sich die ekelhaften Sprüche der Stammgäste anhören, abwaschen. Bis dahin war sie gekommen. Nun sollten nur noch aufräumen, Geld kassieren und schlafen gehen kommen. So sah Sandrines Alltag aus. Normalerweise.

Eigentlich entstammte sie einer recht wohlhabenden Familie und bei ihrer Geburt hätte es niemand für möglich gehalten, dass sie jemals in einer solchen Bar arbeiten würde, wie sie es momentan tat. Jeder, der ihre Familie kannte, hätte über eine solche Prognose gelacht. Doch wie so oft im Leben war alles anders gekommen, als es geplant gewesen war.  
Ihre Eltern waren politische Schriftsteller gewesen, die sich in Alderaans Lyrik- und Dramenszene einen Namen gemacht hatten und bald über diese Grenzen hinaus berühmt geworden waren. Allerdings blieb es nicht nur bei der Berühmtheit, sondern sie galten auch als berüchtigt und nicht jeder schätzte ihre spitzzüngigen Werke. So hatte es sich kaum vermeiden lassen, dass neben zahlreichen Fans auch zahlreiche Feinde zu ihrem Dunstkreis gehörten. Manchmal offenkundig, manchmal im Geheimen. 

Als eines Tages ihre Eltern spurlos verschwunden waren, zweifelte niemand daran, dass einer ihrer mächtigen Feinde hinter dieser Sache stand. Sandrine war damals erst fünf gewesen. Das Mysterium, das das Verschwinden ihrer Eltern umgab, konnte nie beseitigt werden, der Fall nie gelöst werden. Bedauerlicherweise hatten sich Sandrines Eltern nicht um ein Testament gekümmert, waren sie doch noch so jung gewesen und das gesamte Geld landete überall, nur nicht bei Sandrine. Als das einzige Kind und ohne irgendwelche Verwandte war die kleine Sandrine schließlich in einem Kinderheim gelandet und dort aufgewachsen, ohne, dass sich irgendjemand um ihre ursprüngliche Herkunft kümmerte. Ihr Wissen, das sie über ihre Eltern und sich selbst hatte, hatte sie nur von einer ehemaligen Nachbarin, die sich der Kleinen im Heim ein wenig angenommen und besucht hatte. Die beiden waren Freundinnen geworden, aber sie konnten sich gegenseitig finanziell nicht helfen.

Da Sandrine keine besonders gute Schulbildung genossen hatte, was nicht an mangelnder Intelligenz lag, sondern vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass sich niemand darum gekümmert hatte, hatte sich ihr nicht die Möglichkeit einer qualifizierten Ausbildung geboten. Weil sie jedoch vermutlich durch das einzige Erbe ihrer Eltern ein beachtliches Maß an Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz hatte, hatte sie dieses Defizit bald erkannt und besuchte nun, da sie nicht mehr im Heim wohnte, eine Abendschule, um ihren Mangel nachzuholen, auszugleichen. Um sich diesen Luxus finanzieren zu können, hatte sie schon zahlreiche Jobs angenommen, viele auch gleichzeitig, wenn auch nur vorübergehend.  
Da sie vor kurzem einen Job verloren hatte, da der Laden, in dem sie gearbeitet hatte bankrott gegangen war, hatte sie sich nach einem neuen Job umgesehen und war schließlich bei Hank, ihrem jetzigen Boss, gelandet. 

Sandrine war keinesfalls froh über ihren Job, aber sie besaß soviel Ehrgeiz, soviel Verbissenheit, die Schule zu schaffen, dass es für sie keine Rolle spielte, wo sie arbeitete, sondern nur, dass das Gehalt stimmte. Das war bei Hank knapp der Fall. Wenigstens konnte sie in einem der zur Bar gehörigen Zimmer wohnen.

Mittlerweile war Sandrine fast fertig mit der Schule und das erfüllte sie mit einer überaus großen Zufriedenheit. Bald würden ihr alle Türen in der Welt offen stehen. Bald konnte sie sich einen besseren Job suchen. Bald konnte sie das Erbe ihrer Eltern weiterführen. Diese Euphorie half ihr, mit den Problemen des täglichen Lebens fertig zu werden. Es war wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont.

Während sie also abends in der kleinen, aber sauberen Küche stand und ein paar der Teller abspülte, die ihren nachmittäglichen Stammgästen gehört hatten, betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild in einer polierten Häppchenplatte. Sie hatte ihre langen feuerroten Haare bei der Arbeit stets zu einem Zopf zurück gebunden, damit sie ihr nicht im Weg waren. Ihre grünen Augen mit den braunen Sprenkeln darin blickten an diesem Morgen noch ein wenig müde drein, wie sie feststellen musste. Sie schnitt sich selbst eine Grimasse und stellte die sauberen Teller in einen Schrank zurück. Die Küche gehörte noch zu dem Teil der Bar, den sie am meisten mochte, den dort war sie meistens allein und außerdem war es sozusagen ihr Reich, über das sie bestimmen konnte. Nur deshalb war der kleine Raum auch so ordentlich. Neben einer winzigen Spüle, gab es nur noch zwei Schränke, in denen sich das ganze Geschirr bis unter die Schrankdecke stapelte und kaum Platz hatte. Trotz der Enge liebte Sandrine den Raum. Gerade wollte sie sich darüber wundern, warum heute so wenig los war, da hörte sie die Tür.

Als sie sah, dass ein paar Kunden das Lokal betreten hatten, wandte sie sich um und ging in den vorderen Teil der Bar, um sie zu bedienen.  
Bei den drei neuen Gästen handelte es sich um zwei Gamorreaner und einen Menschen.  
Sandrine ließ sich ihr Misstrauen, das sie gegenüber Gamorreanern immer verspürte nicht anmerken und fragte die Gäste höflich nach ihrer Bestellung, nachdem sie ihnen die Tagesangebote verlesen hatte. Doch die drei machten nicht den Eindruck, als wollten sie etwas bestellen, wie Sandrine feststellen musste, als sich keiner von ihnen setzte. Fragend schaute sie von einem zum anderen. Während die Gamorreaner Grunzlaute von sich gaben, ergriff der Mensch das Wort: „Wo ist Hank?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber der Chef ist momentan außer Haus. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen?" Sandrine bemühte sich, höflich zu sein, auch, wenn das bei dem üblen Geruch, den die drei Besucher verströmten nicht ganz so einfach war. Vermutlich rochen nicht nur ihre verschwitzten Körper, sondern auch die schäbige Kleidung, die zerrissen an ihnen hing. Doch Sandrine hatte sich an einen derartigen Anblick gewöhnt und atmete unauffällig durch den Mund.

„So, so, außer Haus? Na, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und du meinst, du könntest uns helfen, Püppchen?" Er lächelte anzüglich und ließ seinen Blick über Sandrines schlanken Körper gleiten, der in einem kurzen Röckchen und einer tief ausgeschnittenen Bluse steckte, schweifen. Als er mit seiner Betrachtung fertig und offensichtlich zufrieden war, stieß er einen seiner Gamorreanerfreunde an und wies mit dem Kopf auf Sandrine. Beide fingen an zu lachen und auch ihr Begleiter stieg mit ein.  
Sandrine seufzte. Alles für die Schule.

„Nun, wenn Sie Hank etwas ausrichten wollen oder aber etwas essen wollen, bin ich vermutlich die richtige Ansprechpartnerin." In Gedanken fügte sie ein ‚und auch nur dann' hinzu.

Der Mensch wandte sich ihr nun wieder zu. „So, nur dafür hat Hank dich angestellt? Behält er sich den Rest, den du zu bieten hast, für sich selbst vor? Weißt du, wir hatten schon die ganze Zeit vor, Hank eine Lektion zu verpassen, aber persönlich. Aber wenn sich hier eine noch bessere Möglichkeit bietet, fragen wir uns, warum wir sie nicht nutzen sollten?"

Sandrine begann langsam, sich Sorgen zu machen und überdachte ihr Vorgehen. Bedauerlicherweise gab es kaum Möglichkeiten der Flucht und sie war vollkommen allein in dem Lokal. Also riss sie sich zusammen, lächelte den Mensch freundlich an und erwiderte: „Nun, Hank ist lediglich mein Boss nichts weiter und ich denke nicht, dass er mich attraktiv findet. Jedenfalls steht er für gewöhnlich auf andere weibliche Exemplare. Denn das war doch das, was Sie mit Ihrer Frage meinten, ob Hank mich für sich aufspart. Nein, tut er nicht. Möchten Sie jetzt etwas bestellen oder doch lieber die Bar verlassen?"

Sandrine hoffte inständig, dass dieser Schritt nach vorne die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen würde und die drei zweifelhaften Besucher die Bar verlassen würden. Bedauerlicherweise machten sie keinerlei Anstalten, aus dem Restaurant zu gehen, sondern der Mensch kam ihr nur noch einen Schritt näher, sodass sie seinen widerlichen Atem riechen konnte und legte seine Hand auf ihren Hintern. „Aber, aber, warum denn gleich so unhöflich? Ich bin sicher, wir haben eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten und könnten viel Spaß haben."

---------------------------------------

„Nein, ich habe keinen Durst und mir geht es hervorragend. Könnten wir bitte diesen Ort verlassen?" Anakin Skywalker stapfte missmutig seinem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi hinterher und versuchte, ihn mit Worten von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
Die beiden hatten auf einer ihrer gemeinsamen Missionen einen Zwischenstopp auf Alderaan eingelegt, um nach einem Bekannten von Obi-Wan zu sehen. Dieser lebte laut Obi-Wans Angaben eher in dem nicht zivilisierten Teil des Planeten und so hatten sie sich bei einem längeren Marsch durch den Dschungel auf die Suche gemacht. Dabei hatte Anakin eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einer Tierart gemacht, die offenbar gewillt gewesen war, mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen. Bedauerlicherweise war dieses Wesen mit einer schleimigen Schicht überzogen und Anakin hatte sich nur mit Mühe und Not und Obi-Wans Hilfe aus einer Umarmung befreien können, über und über mit klebrigem Schleim bedeckt. Auch Obi-Wan hatte etwas abbekommen, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie sein Schüler.  
Nun waren in sie wieder in der Hauptstadt von Alderaan und liefen durch die Straßen.

Der Tag hätte eigentlich schön sein können, ging doch die Sonne gerade in einem leuchtenden Rot unter, aber wenn man über und über mit klebrigem Schleim bedeckt ist, konnte der Tag auch schon mal mies sein.

„Du klingst ein wenig gereizt. Willst du darüber reden?" Obi-Wan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich finde das nicht sehr komisch, Meister. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass wir durch die Flora und Fauna von Alderaan wandern, um Euren Freund zu finden. Normalerweise verbindet man mit diesem Planeten Zivilisation und nicht Urwald." Der 18-jährige Padawan war wütend.

„Hey, komm schon. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du dich gleich mit schleimigen Tieren verbrüderst. Und ich konnte auch nicht ahnen, dass mein Bekannter in die Zivilisation, wie du es nennst, umgezogen ist und damit unser Ausflug umsonst gewesen ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu finden, ist, in einer der Bars nach ihm zu fragen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihn dort irgendjemand kennt. Und da habe ich gedacht, wenn wir sowieso dorthin gehen, könntest du auch etwas trinken. Aber wenn du keinen Durst hast…"

Anakin warf seinem Meister einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht in eine Bar gehen und dort etwas trinken. Nicht in diesem Zustand."

„Natürlich, ich verstehe schon. Die weiblichen Gäste könnten sich ja angewidert abwenden und das will der große Charmeur natürlich nicht."

Die beiden Jedi hatten gerade eine Bar erreicht und betraten sie, als Anakin erwiderte: „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, Ihr nehmt mich nicht ernst. Warum müssen wir nur unbedingt in diese Bar? Hier ist doch eh niemand."

Noch während er das sagte, drehte sich Obi-Wan um die eigene Achse und stellte fest, dass sein Schüler Recht hatte und die Bar tatsächlich leer war. Die Tische standen allesamt leer kreuz und quer in der Bar herum, ein paar Stühle waren umgekippt. Auf dem Tresen lagen zwar ein Handtuch und ein noch nicht ganz trockenes Glas, aber keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

„Das ist aber ungewöhnlich. Kein Bar ist offen, aber leer. Hier stimmt etwas nicht." Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht ist das aber auch nur ein Zeichen, das uns mitteilt, dass wir von hier verschwinden und duschen gehen sollen." Anakin lehnte sich genervt gegen den Tresen.

Doch auf einmal hörten sie ein Wimmern und fuhren herum.

„Ich hoffe, dass wart Ihr, Meister."

Obi-Wan ignorierte ihn, ging langsam in die Richtung, aus der das Wimmern gekommen war und öffnete einen Schrank am Ende der Bar. Eine gefesselte Frau schaute ihm völlig verängstigt entgegen, die Augen vor Panik weit aufgerissen. Ihr Mund war ebenfalls verbunden und sie stieß nur ein paar Laute in den höchsten Tönen aus. Der Jedi-Meister hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte die junge Frau zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig hob er sie aus dem viel zu engen Schrank heraus, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war, denn sie wehrte sich heftig gegen ihn. Anakin trat zu den beiden und gemeinsam konnten sie die Frau beruhigen. Während Anakin ihre Arme festhielt, redete Obi-Wan ruhig auf sie ein. Langsam legte sich ihre Panik und ihr Atem und Herzschlag wurden ruhiger.

Obi-Wan beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr vor und entfernte das Band von ihrem Mund. Sie fing fürchterlich an zu husten und verschluckte sich halb daran. Als Anakin ihr die Fesseln entfernte, hatte Obi-Wan ein wenig Zeit, sie näher zu betrachten. Sie hatte rote Haare, die mal zu einem Zopf zusammengebundnen waren, der sich jedoch fast ganz gelöst hätte. Die meisten Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht, das ganz zerkratzt war. An der Stirn blutete sie.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich von ihrem Husten erholt und rieb sich die wunden Handgelenke. Dann schaute sie vorsichtig zu Obi-Wan auf, der ihr das Misstrauen in den Augen ablesen konnte.

„Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi. Das hinter Euch ist mein Schüler Anakin Skywalker. Wir sind Jedi-Ritter und wollen Euch helfen. Wir werden Euch nichts tun. Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

Die Rothaarige nickte langsam. 

„Schön. Wer seid Ihr und was ist passiert?"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortete die junge Frau: „Mein Name ist Sandrine Nóz. Ich bin die Kellnerin in dieser Bar. Ich wurde von einem Menschen und zwei Gamorreanern überfallen. Sie… sie wollten meinen Boss Hank sprechen und irgendwas mit ihm klären. Sie waren sehr wütend und fingen an, mich anzugreifen, als ich sagte, Hank sei nicht hier. Nach einer Weile haben sie mich hier in den Schrank gesperrt."

Obi-Wan führte sie sanft zu einem Stuhl. „Sie haben Euch angegriffen und danach in den Schrank gesperrt? Dann sind sie gegangen?"

Anstatt zu antworten, fing Sandrine an, heftig zu zittern und schlug die Arme um ihren Körper.

Obi-Wan warf einen Blick zu Anakin, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Manchmal konnte sich Obi-Wan besser auf Anakins Gespür verlassen, als auf sein eigenes. Sein Padawan hatte manchmal den besseren Instinkt und das bessere Machtgespür, um Personen beurteilen und durchschauen zu können. Anakin erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte, als Zeichen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach und er nichts Dunkles in ihr spüren konnte. Obi-Wan hatte das ebenfalls vermutet, aber manchmal lag er auch falsch.

Sandrine hatte sich inzwischen wieder soweit gefasst, dass sie antworten konnte: „Ja, dann sind sie gegangen, glaube ich." Hektisch schaute sie sich um, als erwartete sie, dass die Angreifer jeden Moment hinter dem Tresen hervorspringen würden.

Obi-Wan atmete tief durch. „Na schön, dann schlage ich vor, wir bringen Euch erstmal in ein Krankenhaus und dort könnt Ihr Euch erholen."

„Nein, das geht unter keinen Umständen." Sandrine fasste Obi-Wan am Arm.

Nun schaltete Anakin sich in das Gespräch mit ein. „Wieso nicht? Ihr seid vielleicht verletzt und außerdem muss das ganze hier gemeldet werden. Es ist eindeutig ein logischer und sinnvoller Weg."

„Ihr versteht das nicht. Ich bin nicht versichert. Ich konnte mir das nicht leisten. Da ich jung bin und gesund, habe ich die Versicherung nicht abgeschlossen und das Geld anders benutzt. Es geht mir außerdem gar nicht schlecht. Schaut, ich kann auch laufen." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und wollte los marschieren. Für dieses Unterfangen war sie aber durch das lange gefesselt sein noch zu schwach und ihre Beine knickten unter ihr weg.

Sie fiel direkt in Obi-Wans Arme, der ihr Fallen schon hatte kommen sehen. Und das sogar ohne die Macht. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sie wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Ich denke, das war keine so gute Idee. Wieso nur habt Ihr keine Versicherung abgeschlossen, Sandrine?"

Die Rothaarige senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten. Mehr müsst Ihr nicht wissen. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, aber ich komme schon alleine klar. Bestimmt kommt mein Chef Hank auch gleich zurück"

Obi-Wan warf Anakin einen Blick zu. Sein Schüler zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang. Obi-Wan konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah.

Da meldete sich Sandrine wieder zu Wort: „Ihr seid schleimig."

Obi-Wan hob beide Augenbrauen. „Bitte, was?"

Anakin ließ einen genervten Laut hören. „Sie meint unsere äußere Erscheinung. Auch Ihr hattet schon mal bessere Tage. Von mir will ich gar nicht reden. Meine wahre Schönheit wird von ekelhaftem Schleim überdeckt."

Sandrine kicherte. „Wahre Schönheit? Da muss mit dem Schleim aber noch ne ganze Menge ab."

Wütend funkelte Anakin sie an.

Obi-Wan seufzte. „Ich sehe schon, es scheint Euch tatsächlich besser zu gehen, wenn Ihr schon mit meinem Schüler flirten könnt. Trotzdem habe ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Euch hier allein zu lassen. Wir werden Euch nach Hause bringen. Wo wohnt Ihr?" Der Jedi-Ritter ignorierte Anakins entrüstete Blicke und brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu, seinen Satz gar nicht erst anzufangen, der ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag.

Sandrine wandte sich ihm nun wieder zu. „Oh, ich wohne hier, bei Hank. Also nicht in seiner Wohnung, aber in seinem Haus. Zu der Bar gehören auch noch ein paar Zimmer, die man vermieten kann. Eins davon ist meins. Ich sollte wohl besser nach oben gehen und dort warten, ob er wieder kommt. Ansonsten werde ich wohl doch die Polizei rufen müssen. Hank hatte mich eigentlich angewiesen, nie die Polizei zu rufen. Ich denke, er hatte wohl ein paar illegale Geschäfte am Laufen. Kann ich Euch ein Zimmer anbieten? Es ist bereits dunkel."

Anakin schaute seinen Meister bittend an. „Könnten wir bitte für heute Schluss machen und duschen gehen? Ich flehe Euch an, Meister."

Seufzend nickte Obi-Wan. „Na schön, bleiben wir hier."

Ein wenig beschämt schaute Sandrine ihn an. „Könntet Ihr mich wohl nach oben tragen. Meine Füße müssen sich erst noch erholen und werden wohl erst morgen wieder zu gebrauchen sein." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und knabberte verlegen daran.

Grinsend wandte sich Anakin schnell ab, damit sein Meister ihn nicht sehen konnte, doch es war schon zu spät.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn mein Schüler das macht. Er ist viel jünger und belastbarer." Obi-Wan schaute seinen Padawan mit schiefem Kopf an.

Sandrine hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn pikiert an. „Erstens bin ich nicht so schwer, als das Ihr mich nicht tragen könntet, es sei denn, Ihr seid ein Schwächling und zweitens möchte ich nicht, dass dieser schleimige Junge mich anfasst."

Bei dem ersten Teil des Satzes hatte Anakin noch gegrinst, doch bei dem Wort „Junge" zogen sich seine Mundwinkel wieder ganz schnell nach unten.

Eine Weile starrten sich die drei schweigend an, doch dann hob Obi-Wan Sandrine plötzlich hoch, als ob sie nichts wiegen würde, sodass ihr ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr und lief die Treppe rauf. Beim Gehen fragte er wie beiläufig: „Erstens, Mylady, bin ich kein Schwächling und zweitens, wo soll es denn nun hingehen?"

Sandrine hatte ihre Arme schnell um seinen Hals gelegt, so rasant transportierte er sie. Nun antwortete sie zaghaft: „Gleich im ersten Stock ist mein Zimmer. Die zweite Tür links. Das Zimmer daneben ist ein Doppelzimmer und frei. Ihr könnt es haben."

Nachdem Obi-Wan die äußerst marode Treppe, die bei jedem Schritt quietschte, erklommen hatte, sah er sich in einem kurzen, dunklen Gang wieder, dessen Boden mit roten Teppichen ausgelegt waren, die allerdings so aussahen, als seien sie schon bei der Entstehung der Galaxie dabei gewesen. Im Vergleich dazu sah die Tapete an den Wänden richtig gut aus. Es hingen sogar ein paar Bilder an den Wänden mit irgendwelchen surrealen Motiven. Obi-Wan war zu beschäftigt, um sie näher zu betrachten.

An der zweiten Tür links machte er halt und sah Sandrine fragend an.

„Oh, Moment, mein Schlüssel ist in meiner Hosentasche. Wartet." Während sie sich mit einer Hand an Obi-Wan festhielt, kramte Sandrine mit der anderen in ihrer Hosentasche herum. „Einen Augenblick noch. Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht zu schwer."

Obi-Wan antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich stattdessen nach seinem Padawan um, der bereits die Tür zum beschriebenen Doppelzimmer mit Hilfe der Macht geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war. Kopfschüttelnd glitt sein Blick wieder zu Sandrine.

Die hatte ihren Schlüssel inzwischen gefunden, aber offensichtlich war ihr Anakin auch wieder eingefallen und sie sah sich suchend nach ihm um. „Wo ist den Euer junger Begleiter?"

„Vermutlich schon unter der Dusche." Obi-Wan drehte sich so um, dass Sandrine mit der Hand das Schloss ihrer Tür erreichen konnte.

„Aber… Ich habe ihm doch noch gar nicht den Schlüssel gegeben. Wie…"

„Nun, er ist ein Jedi. Sagte ich das nicht am Anfang?"

„Doch schon, aber Jedi-Ritter sind doch nur so was wie die Polizei der Republik. Wieso könnt ihr durch Türen gehen?" Sandrine schaute ihn entgeistert an.

Obi-Wan lachte. „Nein, das können wir leider nicht. Es ist nur so, dass wir besondere Fähigkeiten haben, die uns die Macht verleiht, wodurch wir einfache Schlösser öffnen können. Aber wärt Ihr nun so freundlich Eure Tür zu öffnen, damit ich Euch absetzen kann?"

„Wieso macht Ihr sie denn nicht grad selbst auf. Stattdessen lasst Ihr mich hier so lange nach meinem Schlüssel suchen."

„Oh, verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nur nicht erschrecken. Jetzt habt Ihr ja Euren Schlüssel, jetzt könnt Ihr sie auch selbst öffnen."

Grummelnd und murmelnd öffnete Sandrine schließlich selbst ihre Tür und stieß sie mit der Hand auf.

Obi-Wan trat ein, schritt zum nahe gelegenen Bett und legte Sandrine sanft darauf ab. Dann ging er zurück zur Tür und betätigte den Lichtschalter neben derselben. Beim Umdrehen zu Sandrine, die es sich inzwischen auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, betrachtete er das Zimmer. Es war schöner, als er sich es nach der Betrachtung der Teppiche im Flur vorgestellt hatte. Zwar war es klein, aber dafür sauber und ordentlich. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand besagtes Bett, daneben ein kleines Nachtischchen. In der Ecke standen ein großer Schrank und daneben ein kleiner Schreibtisch, der voll beladen mit Unterlagen war. An der linken Wand war ein Fenster, das offen stand. Die Gardinen wehten leicht nach draußen, da es ein wenig windig war. Der Straßenlärm war zu hören und ein paar Stimmen von Passanten, die die Straße entlang schlenderten. 

Obi-Wan schritt zum Fenster und schloss es. Sofort wurde es leiser im Zimmer. Dann ging er zum Nachtischchen, knipste die Nachtischlampe an, wendete sich dann um und machte das große Zimmerlicht aus. „Dann könnt Ihr das Licht ausmachen, ohne aufzustehen."

Sandrine belohnte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich danke Euch. Ihr denkt wirklich mit. Wie kann ich Euch nur danken für Eure Hilfe?"

Obi-Wan verbeugte sich leicht. „Ihr helft uns schon, indem Ihr uns dieses Zimmer angeboten habt. Mein Schüler wird Euch dafür auf ewig dankbar sein. Aber Ihr könntet mir noch helfen, indem Ihr mir sagt, ob Ihr einen Tereso kennt und wenn ja, mir sagen könnt, wo ich ihn finden kann."

Sandrine verzog ihren Mund nachdenklich zu einem kleinen Schmollen und ihre Augen blickten ins Leere. „Tut mir Leid, ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Namen. Aber wenn Hank zurückkommt, könnt Ihr ihn fragen, er kennt so ziemlich jeden hier in der Gegend.  
Darf ich Euch auch eine Frage stellen… ähm… Obi-Wan war Eurer Name, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." 

„Was genau ist ein Jedi?"

Obi-Wan hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ihr wisst das tatsächlich nicht? Die Jedi sind die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit. Wir dienen der Republik und sorgen für Frieden und Ordnung. Oftmals dienen wir als Vermittler oder Unterhändler. Wie gesagt, haben wir besondere Fähigkeiten, die uns die Macht verleiht. Sie ist ein alles umgebendes Energiefeld und spricht durch Midichlorianer zu uns. Das ist eine mikroskopisch kleine Lebensform, die in jedem Wesen ist. Nur wir haben gelernt, auf sie zu hören."

Sandrine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Kann ich das auch lernen?"

Obi-Wan musste über ihre Naivität fast schmunzeln. „Nein, nur einige Lebewesen können das lernen. Sie werden von Kleinkindalter unterrichtet, denn es ist kein Kinderspiel, diese Gabe zu haben. Sie kann durchaus zu falschen Zwecken eingesetzt werden. Es erfordert viel Disziplin und geeignete Lehrer, um richtig damit umzugehen."

„Und Ihr seid so ein geeigneter Lehrer?"

Obi-Wan lächelte. „Nun, ob ich das wirklich bin, wird die Zukunft zeigen. Noch ist mein Schüler nicht voll ausgebildet und trägt noch nicht die Früchte meiner Arbeit. Es bleibt abzuwarten, von welcher Qualität diese Früchte sein werden."

Stirnrunzelnd legte Sandrine den Kopf schief. „Das alles klingt sehr faszinierend. Könnt Ihr mir nicht mehr darüber erzählen?"

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen und morgen sehen wir weiter. Ihr habt einiges hinter Euch und müsst Euch erholen. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr keine medizinische Hilfe braucht? Ich denke, Ihr könntet ein paar Pflaster vertragen. Ihr blutet an der Stirn."

Mit einer Hand deutete Sandrine auf den Schrank. „Dort in der obersten der Schubladen ist ein medizinischer Koffer. Wärt Ihr so gut und würdet ihn mir holen?"

Anstatt zu antworten, tat Obi-Wan, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich mit dem Koffer auf dem Schoß neben Sandrine auf das Bett und öffnete ihn. 

Die junge Frau hatte sich inzwischen auch hingesetzt und musterte den Jedi möglichst unauffällig von der Seite. Doch Obi-Wan entging ihr Blick nicht.

Vorsichtig strich er ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und desinfizierte die Wunde mit einem Spray. Während er das tat, fragte er sich, was er immer noch in diesem Zimmer zu suchen hatte. Sie hätte ihre Wunde an der Stirn durchaus selbst behandeln können, doch irgendwie genoss er ihre leichte, etwas naive Art. Sandrine schien das gleiche zu fühlen, denn sie beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor und strich auch ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ihr habt sehr schöne blaue Augen, wisst Ihr das?"

Nachdem er das Pflaster befestigt hatte, stand ein erröteter Obi-Wan schweigend auf, überließ ihr den Koffer und verabschiedete sich hastig: „Nochmals vielen Dank für das Zimmer."

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Aufbruch schaute ihn Sandrine nur schweigend an. Dann fasste sie sich wieder. „Ähm, ja, ich hab zu danken für die Rettung und das Pflaster. Ich denke, morgen geht es mir schon besser."

Obi-Wan nickte und verließ dann das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur atmete er kurz durch und ging dann in Anakin und sein Zimmer.

Sein Schüler hatte in der Tat schon geduscht und seine Robe und Tunika ebenfalls gewaschen. Nun saß er nur mit Untertunika bekleidet auf dem Bett und schaute Obi-Wan erwartungsvoll und grinsend an. „Wo wart Ihr denn so lange, Meister?"

Obi-Wan grinste zurück. „Auch, wenn dich das eigentlich nichts angeht, aber ich habe Sandrine verarztet und mich noch ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Wie ich sehe hast du die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit gut genutzt."

Anakin streckte sich nun genüsslich auf dem Bett aus. „Ja, ich habe eine lange Dusche genommen, vielen Dank. Wie ist sie denn so?"

Obi-Wan war inzwischen im Bad verschwunden und seine Stimme klang nun ein wenig gedämpft. „Sandrine? Oh, sie ist nett. Ein wenig naiv, aber nett. Sie wusste nicht, was Jedi sind und ich habe es ihr erklärt."

„So." Anakin stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab.

Aus dem Badezimmer hörte man fließendes Wasser und Obi-Wan steckte den Kopf um die Ecke. „Ja, so. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest. Wie wäre es, wenn du eine Runde schläfst, damit du morgen ein bisschen munterer für unseren nächsten Marsch bist. Schließlich haben wir Tereso immer noch nicht gefunden."

Seufzend legte Anakin seinen Kopf nun auf ein Kissen und schaute an die Decke.

Obi-Wan stand inzwischen unter der Dusche und dachte nach. Was für ein merkwürdiger Tag heute doch gewesen war. Erst hatten sie ihre Mission abgeschlossen und alles war noch gut gewesen. Dann jedoch war es zunächst zu diesem furchtbaren Marsch durch den Dschungel gekommen, der Obi-Wan im Prinzip genauso wenig gefallen hatte wie seinem Schüler, er hatte es nur nicht so gezeigt, und schließlich diese Begegnung mit Sandrine. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie sich in seinem Geist vorstellte und ermahnte sich zu Anständigkeit. Sie war eine Frau, die er seit ca. einer halben Stunde kannte, mehr nicht. Außerdem war sie viel zu jung. Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle? Wenn man kein Interesse hatte, dann konnte einem das Alter einer Frau doch vollkommen egal sein. Aber irgendetwas an ihr hatte Obi-Wan anziehend gefunden, er wusste nur noch nicht, was es war. Sollte er es überhaupt wissen wollen?

Der Jedi-Ritter stellte die Dusche ab, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte zurück in seine Untertunika und Hose. Seine Übertunika wusch er ebenso wie Anakin seine gewaschen hatte und legte sie auf den Rand der Duschabtrennung, damit sie trocknen konnte.

Leise ging er zurück in das Wohn- und Schlafzimmer und legte sich auch schlafen. Anakin hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig. Unter keinen Umständen wollte Obi-Wan ihn wecken und ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Jedenfalls für heute.

--------------------------------------

Sandrine saß auf ihrem Bett, kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne herum. Der Tag hatte ja doch noch ein ganz positives Ende genommen, auch wenn sie das nach dem Eintreten der drei „Gäste" nicht hatte für möglich halten können. Doch nachdem sie aus dem Schrank herausgeholt worden war und sich beruhigt hatte, hatte sie einen Blick in die schönsten blauen Augen werfen dürfen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Dieser Jedi hatte sie fasziniert. In ihrem Leben hatte es nie viele Männer gegeben. Natürlich war im Waisenheim die eine oder andere Teenagerliaison gewesen, aber nie wirklich etwas Ernsthaftes. Sie hatte auch gar keine Zeit für Männer gehabt. Dafür war sie viel zu ehrgeizig gewesen. Doch dieser Mann war… Ihr fehlten die Worte. Wie er sie die Treppe hoch getragen hatte. Und diese blauen Augen. Schade, dass er so schnell gegangen war, sie hatte seine Gesellschaft sehr genossen. Offenbar war er ein wenig schüchtern.

Sandrine kicherte vor sich hin. Wenn sie so tat, als ginge es ihr noch nicht so gut, würde er vielleicht noch ein bisschen bleiben.  
Unsinn, Sandrine, er hatte bestimmt wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich um eine dumme Kellnerin zu kümmern. Was bildete sie sich nur wieder ein?  
Was hatte er gesagt? „Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit". Klang gut. Offenbar hatte er sehr wichtige Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Sie würde ihn wohl kaum aufhalten können.

Bei all ihrer Phantasie fiel ihr jedoch auch Hank wieder ein und sie fing an, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Eigentlich nur indirekt. Mehr fürchtete sie um ihr Gehalt, dass sie so dringend brauchte.

Aber über all das würde sie wohl besser morgen nachdenken. Jetzt würde sie erstmal in Ruhe schlafen.  
Sie legte sich nun vollends auf ihr Bett, starrte mit immer noch geöffneten Augen auf die Decke und dachte an Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sie fuhr sich mit der einen Han über das Pflaster und über die Haarsträhne, die er ihr aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Dann schloss sie die Augen und konnte ihn im Geist sehen und ihn reden hören und seinen Geruch einatmen, als sie sich zu ihm vorgebeugt hatte. Er hatte aber auch gut gerochen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Dangerous Feelings

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Obi-Wan dadurch, dass er einen unsanften Schlag ins Gesicht bekam und als er die Augen öffnete, sah und fühlte er Anakins Arm auf seinem Gesicht liegen. Vorsichtig hob er ihn an und legte ihn zur Seite. Sein Padawan hatte von all dem nichts bemerkt und schlief ruhig weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd rieb sich Obi-Wan die Augen und setzte sich auf. Ein verschlafener Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass es ein sonniger schöner Tag werden würde, denn nicht eine Wolke war an Alderaans langsam heller werdendem Himmel zu sehen.

Nun ein wenig munterer erhob sich Obi-Wan und schritt leise ins Badezimmer. Er wollte seinen Schüler nicht wecken, denn es war noch sehr früh. Diese morgendliche Ruhe wollte er lieber ein wenig für sich genießen und sich nicht irgendein Gejammer über Banalitäten anhören. Als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete, schaute er sich selbst in die Augen und bemerkte lächelnd, dass sie tatsächlich ein recht interessantes Blau hatten. Vorher hatte er nie darauf geachtet. Er wusste zwar, dass er blaue Augen hatte, aber mehr auch nicht.

Nach der morgendlichen Wäsche betrachtete Obi-Wan seine nun gewaschene und getrocknete Tunika und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht schön, aber dafür selten war. Schulter zuckend zog er sie an und fühlte sich dennoch wohl. Er war an diese Kleidung einfach gewöhnt. Warum wechseln, nur weil sie nicht mehr ganz neu aussah.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer öffnete der Jedi leise das Fenster und atmete tief durch. Diese frische Luft tat gut und belebte. Über die Schulter warf er einen Blick auf den schlafenden Anakin und wunderte sich über dessen tiefen Schlaf. Dann setzte er sich neben das Fenster auf den Boden in einen Schneidersitz und begann zu meditieren. Jedenfalls versuchte er es. Doch immer, wenn er seinen Geist frei machen wollte, sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge auf einmal einen roten Schopf. Stirn runzelnd schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf und versuchte, sich in eine bequemere Position zurecht zu setzen, um dann erneut seinen Geist frei zu machen. Doch was auch immer er tat, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, sondern musste immer an die junge Kellnerin Sandrine denken. Wie ärgerlich. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

„Probleme?" Anakin hatte seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Hand gestützt und beobachtete Obi-Wan über die Bettkante hinweg.

Seufzend öffnete Obi-Wan die Augen. „Guten Morgen, Padawan. Nein, keine Probleme. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeschlafen."

Anakin nun seinerseits seufzend streckte und dehnte seinen Körper und setzte sich dann im Bett auf. „Ja, danke schön, ich bin zufrieden."

Obi-Wan stand auf und streckte sich ebenfalls. „Na schön, ich gehe schon mal nach unten, frühstücken. Du wirst ja vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile brauchen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, klopfte sich Obi-Wan die Tunika glatt und marschierte Richtung Tür.

„Ähm, in Ordnung, ich komme dann nach. Guten Appetit."

„Danke."

-------------------------------------

Sandrine hatte eine wundervolle Nacht gehabt und sich wieder fast vollkommen erholt. Nun stand sie in der Küche und trocknete wie gestern Teller ab. Ihre Füße taten endlich wieder ihren Dienst, aber fast bedauerte sie diese Tatsache. Denn nun konnte sie kein starker Mann mehr Treppen hoch tragen. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen und drehte sich fliegend herum und… prallte direkt gegen Obi-Wan. Erschrocken schrie sie schrill auf und ließ den Teller fallen, der in mehrere Scherben zerbrach.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte vielleicht ein Frühstück bekommen und ich habe Euch summen hören. Also bin ich der Stimme nachgegangen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe." Obi-Wan bückte sich schnell, um die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Nein, schon gut, es war meine Schuld, ich sollte nicht so durch die Küche tanzen mit geschlossenen Augen." Sandrine kniete sich ebenfalls hin und half Obi-Wan beim Aufsammeln. Ihre roten Haare strichen wie zufällig über Obi-Wans Gesicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel und zwischen den Haaren hindurch beobachtete Sandrine den Jedi. Lächelnd bemerkte sie, dass er vorsichtig, damit sie es nicht bemerkte, an ihren Haaren roch. Sie hatte schon gewusst, warum sie heute mit nabooianischem Blumenduschgel geduscht hatte. Nichts ging über die Blütenpracht und die wundervollen Gerüche von Naboo.

Gemeinsam standen sie mit Scherben in der Hand wieder auf und lächelten sich an. Ungern wandte sich Sandrine ab, öffnete den Mülleimer und schüttete die Scherben hinein. Dann trat sie zur Seite und ließ Obi-Wan herantreten. Glücklicherweise war die Küche so eng, dass er ganz dicht an ihr vorbei gehen musste, um an den Mülleimer zu kommen und sie genoss diesen kleinen Augenblick.

„Ist Hank schon wieder gekommen?", riss Obi-Wan sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Das hatte sie ja beinahe vergessen. Sie war es gewohnt, morgens allein in der Küche zu sein, Hank ließ sich meistens erst gegen Nachmittag blicken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er noch nicht hier ist. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach ihm sehen."

Verdammt, das sah ja jetzt sicher merkwürdig für ihn aus. Als ob sie sich nicht um ihren Chef kümmern würde. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen wandte sie sich ab, hängte ihr Handtuch an einen Haken und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Sie war schon fast an der Treppe, als ihr einfiel, dass Obi-Wan sicher frühstücken wollte. Was war nur los mit ihr, sie war doch sonst nicht so in Gedanken. Also ging sie noch einmal zurück und fragte den Jedi, ob er etwas zu essen haben wollte.

Lächelnd nickte Obi-Wan und antwortete: „Das kann aber auch noch warten. Geht doch erstmal nach Hank gucken."

„Ihr könnt Euch auch etwas aus dem Kühlschrank holen. Wir haben Eier und Brot. Ich hoffe, das reicht Euch."

„Nun, Jedi sind recht genügsam, macht Euch nur keine Gedanken, ich komme schon klar."

Ein wenig skeptisch nickte Sandrine schließlich und ging nun doch vollends die Treppe hinauf.

----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan bereitete nun ein knappes Frühstück zu aus den Dingen, die Sandrine ihm genannt hatte. Die Eier verarbeitete er zu Rührei und das Brot schnitt er in Scheiben. Vorsorglich teilte er das Essen in drei Portionen auf, da er sich dachte, dass Anakin sicher auch bald auftauchen würde und Sandrine vielleicht auch Hunger haben könnte. Falls nicht, blieb eben noch eine weitere Portion für Anakin übrig. Sein Padawan hatte vor ein paar Jahren damit angefangen, für mehr als eine Person zu essen und Obi-Wan staunte jeden Tag aufs neue, wie viel sein Schüler verdrücken konnte, ohne zuzunehmen. Vermutlich beneideten ihn alle Frauen der Galaxis um diese Gabe.

Als er mit der Zubereitung fertig war, nahm er die drei Teller und ging damit in den Innenraum der Bar und zu einem Tisch und setzte sich an diesen auf eine Bank. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er schon anfangen sollte zu essen, da sein Magen knurrte, doch dann besann er sich seiner Manieren und wartete höflich auf das Erscheinen wenigstens einer der beiden anderen.   
Innerlich ertappte er sich dabei, dass er hoffte, die Person würde Sandrine sein und rief sich schnell zur Ordnung. Schon lange hatte keine Frau mehr solche Gedanken und Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst und fast hätte er dieses Gefühl genossen. Aber nur fast, denn dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ein Jedi war und sich derlei Gedanken nicht erlauben konnte.

Seufzend lehnte er sich auf der Bank zurück und starrte die Wand an. Er bekam diese roten Haare -Regeln hin oder her- einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten so gut gerochen. Obi-Wan hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er an ihren Haaren gerochen hatte. Und diese intensiven grünen Augen, die ihn so aufrichtig und offen anschauten. Ihr Mund mit den vollen sinnlichen Lippen, der so bezaubernd aussah, wenn sie lächelte. Aber was ihm am meisten an ihr gefiel, war ihre lockere und nette Art. Unter den Jedi gab es selten Frauen oder auch Männer, die so eine legere und unbeschwerte Art hatten. Ständig holten einen die Pflichten ein und Gespräche drehten sich hauptsächlich darum. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beklagen wollte. Er selbst gehörte schließlich auch zu dieser Sorte Jedi, die das Private in Gesprächen beiseite schoben. Was gab es auch schon groß an privaten Dingen, über die man hätte reden können? Besitz hatten sie alle nicht, ebenso wenig wie Beziehungen.  
Der einzige, der zur unkonventionellen Sorte und zu Obi-Wans Dunstkreis gehörte, war sein eigener Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Manchmal verfluchte Obi-Wan den Tag, an dem er ihn zum Padawan genommen hatte und manchmal aber kamen ihm fast die Tränen, wenn er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn er Ani verlieren würde. Für ihn würde erneut eine Welt zusammen brechen.

Lächelnd stellte sich der Jedi-Ritter kurz vor, wie es wäre, eine Frau zu haben. Wie es wäre, wenn im Orden Beziehungen erlaubt wären. Er konnte sich Mace Windu kaum mit einer Partnerin vorstellen, ebenso wenig wie Meister Yoda.

„Worüber lächelt Ihr?"

Obi-Wan schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute überrascht auf Sandrine, die sich, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, genähert hatte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so in Gedanken gewesen.

„Ich war gerade in Gedanken, ich habe Euch gar nicht kommen gehört. Ist Euer Chef wieder im Haus?"

Sandrine senkte den Kopf und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Nein, ist er nicht. Aber vielleicht kommt er ja im Laufe des Tages. Es ist nicht unbedingt unüblich, dass Hank über Nacht weg bleibt. Nur sagt er meistens Bescheid. Wie auch immer, ich sehe, Ihr habt Frühstück gemacht. Ist der eine Teller für mich?" Sie schenkte Obi-Wan wieder ihr strahlendes Lächeln, von dem er kaum den Blick abwenden konnte. Als Antwort brachte er nur ein Nicken zustande, mehr nicht.

Sandrine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sie begannen, zu essen.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig für Euch umgehört. Ihr fragtet doch nach einem Tereso. Einer meiner Stammkunden, der morgens immer hier frühstückt, kannte ihn und hat mir seine Adresse gegeben. Ich habe sie für Euch aufgeschrieben."

Überrascht schaute Obi-Wan von seinem Essen auf. „Das war sehr aufmerksam von Euch, vielen Dank."

„Oh, das war doch kein Problem. Das war das mindeste, was ich für meinen Retter tun konnte."

„Wie geht es Euren Füßen?" Obi-Wan stocherte in seinem Rührei herum und vergaß über Sandrines Anblick sogar zu essen. Wenn sie lächelte, dann bekam sie zwei kleine Grübchen. 

„Danke, schon viel besser. Ich habe sie noch mit einer Salbe eingecremt und nun sind sie wieder wie neu. Dank Eurer Rettung."

Obi-Wan senkte den Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen. Doch alsbald war er fertig und nun ließ es sich kaum vermeiden, dass er Sandrine ansah.

„Ihr wolltet mir doch noch heute Morgen von Euch erzählen. Jedenfalls sagtet Ihr das gestern Abend." Verschmitzt blickte Sandrine Obi-Wan direkt in die Augen.

Der lächelte. „So, habe ich das? Nun, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe mein Leben den Jedi gewidmet und versuche, diese Aufgabe bestmöglich zu erledigen, was vor allem die Ausbildung meines Schülers beinhaltet."

„Oh, Ihr habt doch bestimmt schon zahlreiche Abenteuer erlebt. Erzählt mir doch davon."

Obi-Wan überlegte. Normalerweise prahlte er nicht irgendwo mit seinen Erlebnissen als Jedi. Und auch jetzt widerstrebte ihm diese Vorstellung. Andererseits wollte er auch nicht unhöflich sein. „Ich würde Euch sicher langweilen. Erzählt Ihr mir lieber, warum Ihr in dieser Bar arbeitet."

Gerade, als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er, dass er ein wenig unhöflich klang. „Bitte, verzeiht, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Ich frage mich nur, warum eine junge, attraktive und intelligente Frau nicht einen anspruchsvolleren Job hat."

Sandrine errötete leicht, antwortete dann aber: „Vielen Dank. Ich habe eine schwierige Jugend gehabt, müsst Ihr wissen. Es lief nicht alles so, wie man es sich wünscht, da bin ich hier gelandet. Irgendwie muss man ja sein Geld verdienen. Es ist nicht der beste Job, aber es geht in Ordnung. Ich musste schon weit schlimmere Dinge machen, um an Geld zu kommen."

Obi-Wan hob beide Augenbrauen und Sandrine merkte sofort, woran er bei dieser Bemerkung dachte.

„Oh, nein, ich habe nicht… Ich wollte damit sagen, dass ich auch schon als Putzfrau tätig war und widerliche Toiletten reinigen musste. Nicht das, was Ihr denkt."

Lachend antwortete Obi-Wan: „So, Ihr meint also, zu wissen, was ich denke."

Sandrine beugte sich vor und erwiderte mit einem intensiven Blick: „Nein, aber ich weiß, was Männer im allgemeinen so denken."

Obi-Wan beugte sich ebenso vor: „Meint Ihr nicht, Ihr tut da einigen Männern eventuell Unrecht. Es gibt immer Ausnahmen."

„Und Ihr seid so eine Ausnahme, Obi-Wan? Ihr denkt nicht wie die meisten Männer?" Unter dem Tisch spürte Obi-Wan, wie Sandrine sanft sein Bein mit dem ihren berührte.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Erschrocken wandten sich Obi-Wan und Sandrine Anakin zu, der sich unbemerkt genähert hatte und Obi-Wan grinsend um seine Antwort gebracht hatte.

Der Jedi-Ritter lehnte sich nun wieder auf seiner Bank zurück und wandte sich an seinen Schüler: „Schön, dass du endlich fertig geduscht hast, Padawan. Dein Essen ist bereits fertig."

Anakin setzte sich neben Sandrine und begutachtete sein Frühstück. „Ja, ich sehe, dass ihr zwei schon ein Essen zubereitet habt und bei einem netten Plausch gegessen habt. Offenbar hab ich einiges verpasst, wie mir scheint. Worum ging es denn so?"

Sowohl Sandrine als auch Obi-Wan zogen ihre Beine nun wieder zurück und Obi-Wan vermied es, die junge Frau anzusehen. Das Ganze war ihm ein wenig unangenehm vor seinem Padawan. Einerseits. Andererseits hatte er bei Anakin weitaus eindeutigere Flirts miterlebt, ohne dass er sich dafür geschämt hatte oder es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre. Warum also durfte er nicht auch mal nett mit einer Frau reden?

Sandrine wandte sich nun Anakin zu und beobachtete ihn beim Essen. „Oh, wir haben nur über den Mann gesprochen, den ihr sucht und wie ihr ihn finden könnt.  
Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Nacht und hast dich gut erholt. Jedenfalls siehst du heute nicht mehr so ekelig aus wie gestern Abend."

Anakin schaute von seinem Essen hoch und lächelte Sandrine an. „Ja, ich sagte doch, dass nun meine wahre Schönheit zum Vorschein kommt. Jetzt konntet Ihr Euch davon überzeugen."

Lächelnd schüttelte Sandrine den Kopf. „Du scheinst auf jeden Fall kein Problem mit deinem Selbstbewusstsein zu haben."

„Doch, das hat er. Er hat leider zuviel davon", mischte sich Obi-Wan nun wieder mit ein.

Anakin warf ihm einen kurzen eindeutigen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder zu Sandrine. „Nun, das sagt nur jemand, der zu wenig davon hat. Besser zuviel als zu wenig davon. Ich bekomme meistens das, was ich will. Obi-Wan geht immer Kompromisse ein."

„Das muss ja nicht unbedingt negativ sein, mein junger Freund, nicht wahr? Vielleicht ist dein Mentor einfach nur weiser als du und verfügt über mehr Erfahrung."

Anakin hob eine Augenbraue. „Vermutlich haben wir beide Recht. Ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein könnte ihm nicht schaden, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich manchmal ein wenig kompromissbereiter sein sollte. Aber manchen gefällt meine stürmische Art." Der Blick, den er Sandrine dabei zuwarf, war viel sagend.

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wieder typisch Anakin. Er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Allerdings ärgerte das Obi-Wan heute mehr als sonst. Fast spürte er etwas wie Eifersucht, verstärkt noch dadurch, dass Sandrine seine Andeutung mit einem kleinen Lachen belohnte und ihn kurz am Arm berührte. Doch er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen und ermahnte sich zur Ruhe. Das Ganze war doch albern. Er dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, wohin solche Gedanken führen konnten. In eine sehr gefährliche Richtung.

„Meister, wie sieht unser Tagesplan heute aus?" Anakin wurde nun wieder ernst.

„Sandrine war so freundlich, uns Teresos neue Adresse zu geben. Wir werden uns also auf den Weg dorthin machen, nachdem du mit dem Frühstück fertig bist. Alles klar?"

„Alles klar. Dann können wir ja los." Anakin schob seinen leer gegessenen Teller von sich weg.

Nickend erhob sich Obi-Wan. „Wir danken Euch, Sandrine, für Eure Großzügigkeit, uns eine Gelegenheit zum Schlafen zu überlassen und für das Frühstück. Hoffentlich werdet Ihr Hank bald wieder sehen."

Die junge Kellnerin erhob sich ebenfalls und schaute enttäuscht vom Meister zum Schüler. „Ihr wollt schon gehen? Aber wir haben unser Gespräch doch noch gar nicht zu Ende geführt."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Obi-Wan. Doch nur so lange bis Anakin sich ebenfalls erhob und ihn fragend anschaute.

„Ich bedaure, dass wir nicht länger bleiben können, Miss Sandrine, aber dieser Besuch ist durchaus wichtig."

„Natürlich. Ihr habt viel zu tun. Dann danke ich Euch ein letztes Mal für Eure Hilfe, Obi-Wan und wünsche Euch eine angenehme Reise." Ein wenig unterkühlt nahm Sandrine die Teller und wandte sich abrupt ab, um in die Küche zu gehen.

Obi-Wan schaute ihr Stirn runzelnd hinterher. Verdammt, jetzt ließ er diese wunderbare Frau einfach gehen. Aber hatte er denn eine andere Wahl?

Ein Blick auf seinen Schüler sagte ihm, dass dieser fand, man habe eine Wahl. Jedenfalls schaute auch er Sandrine sehnsüchtig hinterher und danach mit einem finsteren Blick auf seinen Meister. „Hoffentlich mag ich diesen Tereso. Denn ich fand es hier durchaus ganz angenehm. Leider verschlechtern wir uns meistens, was unsere Aufenthalte betrifft. Fängt alles gut an, kann man darauf warten, dass es immer schlimmer und schlimmer wird."

Seufzend klopfte Obi-Wan ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, Tereso wird dir gefallen. Allerdings hast du Recht, dass unsere Lage auf einen Tag betrachtet eher schlechter als besser wird. Das liegt wohl an dem Gleichgewicht in der Galaxie. Läuft es erst gut, muss es dann als Ausgleich schlecht laufen. So sind nun mal die Regeln."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar, nachdem ihnen Sandrine noch schweigend Teresos Adresse gegeben hatte.

-----------------------------------------------

Wütend über sich selbst warf Sandrine ein Handtuch in die Ecke der Küche.  
Das war mal wieder typisch für sie. Da erschien ein attraktiver Mann in der Bar, der einen guten Eindruck machte und schon stellte sie sich ein Leben mit ihm vor, nur, um dann wieder bitter enttäuscht zu werden. Männer waren eben doch alle gleich, auch wenn dieser Jedi am Tisch vorhin etwas anderes gesagt hatte.  
Dabei hatte sie diesen Augenblick so genossen. Wie er sich vorgebeugt hatte und in ihre Augen geschaut hatte. Sandrine hatte sich selbst nicht wieder erkannt. Ihr Körper hatte ihr auf einmal nicht mehr gehorcht und die Kontrolle über sie übernommen. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie ihr Bein zu ihm ausgestreckt und ihn sanft berührt. Jegliche Schüchternheit war von ihr abgefallen. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr um die Frage gekümmert, wie er darauf reagieren würde und war belohnt worden, denn er hatte sein Bein nicht von ihr weggezogen, sondern war ihr im Gegenteil noch entgegen gekommen.  
Einzig und allein sein Schüler hatte diese Situation unsanft unterbrochen. Aber vielleicht musste sie ihm dankbar für diese Unterbrechung sein, denn so hatte sie gemerkt, wie Obi-Wan nun zu ihr stand. Ebenso schnell, wie er auf ihre Berührung reagiert hatte, hatte er sich reserviert zurückgezogen und so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Und nun war er fort, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, was mit ihr geschah. Natürlich hatte er höflich eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen, aber wäre er anders als die anderen Männer gewesen, wäre er nicht einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Bestimmt verschwendete er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an sie.

Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Schließlich hatte sie momentan genug mit der Abendschule um die Ohren. Andere hatten schon Probleme mit dem ganz normalen Schulalltag. Sie musste außerdem noch arbeiten und konnte nur abends zur Schule gehen. Da konnte sie doch Männer gar nicht gebrauchen.

Seufzend stützte sich Sandrine auf der Küchenarbeitsfläche auf und pustete sich eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie redete sich da wohl gerade etwas ein. Eigentlich sehnte sie sich sogar sehr nach Geborgenheit und Zuneigung. Wen gab es denn schon in ihrem Leben, mit dem sie sich verbunden fühlte? Niemand.

---------------------------------------------

Nachdenklich schritt Obi-Wan durch die Straßen von Alderaan. Sein Padawan lief ebenfalls schweigend neben ihm her.  
Der Jedi-Ritter fragte sich, was Anakin wohl dachte. Manchmal war er einfach schwer zu durchschauen. Ob er auch an die junge Kellnerin dachte? So wie er selbst, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Leise seufzte er.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister?" Anakin schaute auf.

„Das fragst du seit einiger Zeit immer öfter. Sehe ich so furchtbar aus?"

Anakin grinste ihn an. „Nein, ich wollte bloß höflich sein und Euer Seufzen nicht ignorieren."

Obi-Wan antwortete nicht. Er schaute sich die Passanten an, die ihnen entgegen kamen und an ihnen vorbei hasteten. Doch niemand war auch nur annähernd so hübsch wie Sandrine. Moment, hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Schnell schob er diese Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Vor ihnen lag das Haus, in dem Tereso laut Sandrines Adresse nun leben sollte. Von außen betrachtet machte es einen recht gepflegten Eindruck. Es war zwar nicht das, was man einen Palast nennt, war aber auch nicht klein, dafür niedlich. Um genau zu sein, war nicht nur dieses Haus nett, sondern die ganze unmittelbare Umgebung war durchaus annehmbar. Obi-Wan wunderte sich darüber, hatte er Tereso doch als eher alternativ in Erinnerung gehabt. Eigentlich hasste er solch eine spießige Umgebung. Aber man veränderte sich im Laufe der Jahre und Obi-Wan hatte Tereso lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Also holte er tief Luft, schritt durch den kleinen Vorgarten zur Eingangstür und klingelte. Anakin war ihm gefolgt und starrte gespannt auf die noch geschlossene Tür.

Nach einer längeren Wartezeit öffnete sich schließlich der Hauseingang und ein Mann steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Um ihn dann wieder schnell einzuziehen und die Tür zuzuwerfen.

Obi-Wan hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen und stand nun mit einem geöffneten Mund da.

„Meister?" Anakin schaute ihn fragend an. „Was war das denn?"

„Anakin Skywalker, darf ich dir Tereso vorstellen?" Obi-Wan machte eine Geste zur Tür.

Anakin hob eine Augenbraue. „Das war Tereso? Euer Freund Tereso? Seid Ihr das letzte Mal im Streit mit ihm auseinander gegangen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das soll." Obi-Wans Gesicht legte sich in Sorgenfalten. „Na schön, einen Versuch mache ich noch."

Erneut klingelte er an der Tür. Doch nichts geschah. Obi-Wan klopfte und rief: „Tereso, ich bin es, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich? Ich hab dir damals aus der Klemme geholfen. Ich bin ein Freund. Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich kann auch so herein kommen, wenn du es darauf ankommen lassen willst, mein Freund."

„Ihr würdet tatsächlich Hausfriedensbruch begehen und dort eindringen?" Verblüfft schaute Anakin seinen Meister an.

„Nein, würde ich nicht, aber das braucht er ja nicht zu wissen. Früher hatte er so viel Respekt vor den Jedi, dass eine Andeutung schon gereicht hat, damit er sprang."

Langsam öffnete die Tür sich um einen kleinen Spalt und Tereso lugte erneut vorsichtig heraus. „Ich weiß, wer du bist, Obi-Wan und ich befürchte, du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben", hörte man eine leise, etwas hohe und ein wenig verängstigte Stimme hektisch sagen.

„Tereso, ich bestimme immer noch selbst, mit wem ich zu tun haben möchte und mit wem nicht. Lass mich herein, ich will nicht umsonst nach Alderaan gekommen sein."

Die Tür öffnete sich noch ein wenig weiter und eine Hand rief sie in das Haus.

Die Jedi traten ein und zunächst mussten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, die drinnen herrschte. Alle Vorhänge und Rollläden verschlossen das Innere des Hauses vor dem Sonnenlicht.

Nachdem sie endlich sehen konnten, rissen beide überrascht die Augen auf. Das Haus war prunkvoll eingerichtet. Überall glitzerte und funkelte es und strotzte nur so vor Geld. Auf mehreren Kommoden standen prachtvolle Pokale, die Möbel waren alle dekorativ und wie von einem Innenarchitekten aufgestellt.

Obi-Wan wollte gerade Luft holen, als Tereso ihn unterbrach: „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Ich weiß, ich war früher nicht so oberflächlich, aber ich bin süchtig, Obi-Wan. Süchtig nach Geld und Prestige. Süchtig, hörst du? Seitdem ich einmal Lunte gerochen habe, kann ich nicht mehr aufhören. Das missfällt dir sicherlich."

„Tereso, ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu beurteilen, geschweige denn zu verurteilen. Ich wollte lediglich einem alten Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Wir haben uns seit über achtzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Hektisch huschte Teresos kleine schmächtige Gestalt mit wirren blonden Haaren hin und her und wischte von einigen mit Sicherheit kostbaren Gegenständen unsichtbare Staubkörnchen weg.

„Ach so. So, so. Nun, ja, das stimmt, hast dich lange nicht mehr sehen lassen. Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht, hm? Sag schon." Tereso wuselte um Anakin herum und zupfte kurz an seiner Robe, um den Stoff zu fühlen. Anakin schaute ihn ein wenig misstrauisch von oben an. Der kleine Mann ging ihm ungefähr bis zur Brust.

Obi-Wan ging zum Fenster und zog einen Rollladen hoch, um ein wenig Licht ins Haus zu lassen.  
Tereso ließ einen Schrei ertönen und eilte zu Obi-Wan herüber. „Nein, nein, sie könnten uns sehen. Lass das."

Obi-Wan schüttelte Tereso von sich ab, der sich an ihn geheftet hatte. „Tereso, niemand kann herein schauen."

„Nicht? Nun gut. Nun sag schon, wer ist das da?"

„Das ist mein Schüler, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, das ist Tereso."

„Ja, freut mich, Tereso." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schritt Anakin einen Schritt zurück, um Tereso nicht die Hand geben zu müssen.

Doch der kleine Mann schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern wuselte weiter durch das Wohnzimmer.

Obi-Wan setzte sich auf ein antikes Sofa und schloss die Augen. „Setzt dich bitte, alter Freund."

Tereso hörte nicht auf ihn und huschte nervös weiter. Immer um Anakin herum und zum Fenster und wieder zurück zu Anakin. Der junge Jedi war offensichtlich an die Grenzen seiner Geduld gekommen, denn sein Gesicht färbte sich leicht rot und er warf Obi-Wan einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Der hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Tereso, ich dachte, wir unterhalten uns ein wenig. Setz dich doch."

Als das kleine Männchen immer noch nicht aufhörte, umher zu eilen, packte Anakin ihn an beiden Armen, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn in einen Sessel. Dann stellte er sich dahinter.  
Verängstig blickte der Alderaaner über seine Schulter zu Anakin hoch und schluckte.

Obi-Wan beugte sich vor. „Na schön, Tereso, was ist hier los. Warum läufst du wie ein junges Akley umher, das von seiner Mutter zurückgelassen wurde?"

Tereso schluckte erneut und ließ ein kurzes hysterisches Lachen ertönen, bei dem Obi-Wan ein Schauer den Rücken herunter lief.

„Weißt du, Obi-Wan, es hat sich alles verändert. Ich bin in Sachen hineingeraten, aus denen ich mich lieber herausgehalten hätte."

„Was für Sachen?" Obi-Wans Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter.

Bevor Tereso antworten konnte, klopfte es heftig an der Tür. „Tereso, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Ich will mit dir reden und zwar sofort. Zwischen uns ist noch einiges offen."

Zitternd kauerte sich Tereso in seinem Sessel zusammen. Anakin beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Wer ist das?"

„Das ist Hank."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Fateful Decision  
  
„Wer ist Hank? Meinst du den Hank, dem die Bar ein paar Straßen weiter gehört?" Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn.

Erstaunt starrte Tereso ihn an. „Woher kennst du Hank? Hattest du mit ihm zu tun?"

„Nur indirekt."

Es klopfte erneut laut an der Tür. „Tereso, ich warne dich. Du machst es dir nur schwerer, wenn du nicht aufmachst."

Tereso huschte vom Sessel und konnte geschickt Anakins Griff entgehen. Hastig kniete er sich vor Obi-Wan hin. „Bitte, Obi-Wan, ich flehe dich an, du musst mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Er wird mich umbringen. Du musst mir helfen, bitte. Bitte."  
Der kleine Mann legte seine Hände und Stirn auf Obi-Wans Knie und winselte vor sich hin.

Obi-Wan warf Anakin einen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. Das hier war in der Tat merkwürdig. Er hob Tereso vorsichtig hoch, stand selbst auf und ging zur Tür. „Na schön, Zeit, dass wir das Ganze klären."

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Tür auf und blickte Hank nun endlich persönlich ins Gesicht. Der Barbesitzer war von gedrungener kräftiger Gestalt. Er trug einen kurzen unordentlichen Bart und sein Gesicht war braungebrannt. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Blaster und die linke ruhte an seiner Seite. Überrascht starrte er den Jedi ihm gegenüber an. Selbstverständlich wusste er nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte, da Obi-Wan noch immer seine Robe trug, die seine Waffen verdeckte, und fuchtelte mutig mit seiner Waffe vor Obi-Wans Nase herum, nachdem er ihn gemustert hatte. „Wer bist du denn, hä? Geh mir aus dem Weg, ich muss Tereso sprechen. Der miese kleine Speichellecker hat bei mir noch ne Rechnung zu begleichen. Also verschwinde oder ich puste dir deinen Kopf weg."

Freundlich lächelnd trat Obi-Wan einen Schritt zur Seite, um Hank eintreten zu lassen. Sofort nachdem dieser Teresos Haus betreten hatte, schloss Obi-Wan die Tür und Anakin entwaffnete Hank, indem er ihm mit der Macht den Blaster aus der Hand in seine eigene Hand zog.   
Entsetzt schaute Hank auf seine leere Hand und danach zu Anakin. „Was zum… Wer seid ihr? Warum mischt ihr euch in diese Sache ein?"

Obi-Wan trat gelassen von der Tür weg, baute sich vor Hank auf und schaute ihm direkt von einem Auge in das andere, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut trat Hank von einem Fuß auf den anderen und konnte Obi-Wans Blick nicht standhalten.  
Anakin indes betrachtete kurz den Blaster und warf ihn dann Nase rümpfend in eine Ecke.

„Na schön. Nun der Reihe nach. Was geht hier vor Tereso? Wer ist dieser Mann und was hast du mit ihm zu klären, dass er mit einem Blaster vor deinem Haus erscheint?" Ohne Hank aus den Augen zu lassen, machte Obi-Wan einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen das große rote Sofa.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Tereso wieder auf seinem Sessel verkrochen, war noch ein Stück weiter zusammengekauert und hatte die Knie angezogen. Sein blonder Schopf ragte gerade so über die Lehne hinweg. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Obi-Wan und keine gute. Nein, wirklich nicht."

„Na, dann lass mal hören." Anakin stellte sich erneut hinter den Sessel und beugte sich zu Tereso herunter. „Wir sind gerade sehr interessiert an deiner kleinen Story."

Zitternd setzte sich Tereso wieder aufrecht hin, schluckte einmal hart und fing schließlich mit gehetzter Stimme an, zu reden, während Hank unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer herumstand und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig umzusehen: „Also, folgendes. Du weißt doch, Obi-Wan, dass ich früher im Wald gewohnt hab, nicht wahr? Aber wie das Leben nun mal so ist, musste ich auch ab und zu in die Stadt, um Dinge zu erledigen. Eines Tages machte ich erschöpft einen kleinen Abstecher in Hanks Bar und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Genau so war es. Er erzählte mir von seinen Geschäften, die er so abwickelte und dass man damit ganz gut Geld verdienen kann. Du musst wissen, ich war damals gerade knapp bei Kasse und ziemlich verzweifelt."

„Natürlich, du warst jung und brauchtest dein Geld", warf Anakin höhnisch ein.

„Du hast gut reden. Du bekommst dein Essen vorgesetzt." Empört drehte sich Tereso zu Anakin um, der ihn warnend anschaute, sodass der kleine Mann in seinem Sessel wieder ein Stück kleiner wurde.

Während Tereso erzählt hatte, war Hank langsam durchs Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küchentür geschlendert. Im Augenwinkel ließ Obi-Wan ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen und um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, gab er Anakin ein Zeichen, ebenfalls Acht zu geben. Nickend und grinsend schloss Anakin die Augen und wie durch eine unsichtbare Person wurde Hank, als er gerade losrennen wollte, zurückgerissen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und Armen und Beinen an die Wand gepresst stand er da und keuchte laut.  
Tereso hatte sich nun ganz in seinem Sessel aufgerichtet und schaute kichernd zu seinem ungebetenen Gast. Doch das Lachen verging ihm sofort, als Anakin sich nun zum dritten Mal zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Obi-Wan hatte genug gesehen. Das Ganze fing an, ihn zu nerven. „Seh' ich das richtig, dass du mit Hank ins ‚Geschäft' gekommen bist und ihr beide nun zusammengearbeitet habt, Tereso? Was geschah dann?"

Da es Hank offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte und er nicht in der Lage war, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, machte Obi-Wan gar nicht erst den Versuch, mit ihm zu reden. Noch nicht.

„Also, Obi-Wan, das war so. Wir haben tatsächlich zusammengearbeitet und es lief wirklich prächtig, um nicht zu sagen fantastisch. Du siehst ja an meinem neuen Haus, dass ich alles andere als meckern konnte. Es waren wirklich hervorragende Zeiten, das kann ich dir versichern. Sozusagen die fetten Jahre. Einfach…"

Anakin packte ihn erneut an den Schultern, was ausreichte, um Tereso zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Obi-Wan schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich denke, wir haben verstanden, Tereso. Ich will wissen, warum er so wütend auf dich ist."

„Nun ja, ich muss dir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass diese Geschäfte nicht unbedingt legal waren. Also, ehrlich gesagt, waren sie sogar sehr illegal. Meistens betrieben wir Schmuggel oder Erpressung, muss ich leider gestehen. Ja, leider, da sieht man mal, was man davon hat. Wie gesagt wurde ich gierig, Obi-Wan, es war wie eine Sucht. Ich komme nicht mehr davon los. In letzter Zeit liefen die Geschäfte nicht so gut. Die Republik geht mit immer schärferen Gesetzen gegen uns vor. Nun und da hab ich eventuell Hank um ein wenig Geld betrogen" Kleinlaut hörte Tereso auf zu reden und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Während Tereso also schwieg, prustete Hank los. „Höre ich da ein wenig Geld? Ein wenig? Du hast mich um meinen gesamten Anteil betrogen, mieser Lügner. Die Hälfte eines ganzen Vermögens. Und was hast du damit gemacht? Du hast alles Geld entweder verspielt oder für Schnickschnack ausgegeben. Und damit soll ich mich zufrieden geben? Niemals!"

Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich Obi-Wan von seiner angelehnten Position. Langsam schritt er durch den Raum, den Kopf gesenkt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Bart. Ängstlich huschte Tereso zu ihm hin und zupfte ihn an der Robe. „Du wirst mir doch helfen, Obi-Wan, nicht wahr? Du schaffst mir diesen Typen vom Hals, richtig? Ihr Jedi könnt doch so etwas. Das ist doch eine Kleinigkeit. Das macht doch keine Mühe, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr, Obi-Wan?"

Plötzlich blieb Obi-Wan stehen und wandte sich ruckartig zu seinem alten Freund um.

Bei dem Wort „Jedi" war Hank zusammengezuckt und schaute nun vorsichtig zu Anakin rüber, der ihn ebenfalls anschaute, angrinste und dann schnell die Augenbrauen hob und wieder senkte und dabei die Augen kurz aufriss. Schnell wandte sich der Barkeeper wieder ab, doch man sah ihm deutlich seine Furcht an. Ein paar Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, die in tiefe Falten gelegt war und er atmete unregelmäßig.

Von oben herab schaute Obi-Wan auf den kleinen Mann vor ihm und überlegte, wie er Tereso am besten sagen konnte, was er sagen wollte. Der Alderaaner schaute ihn sorgenvoll und bittend an und Obi-Wan bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Im Grunde seines Herzens war Tereso eigentlich nicht schlecht, nur war er offenbar in die falschen Kreise gelangt und hatte seiner Schwäche nachgegeben. Doch was blieb dem Jedi-Ritter anderes übrig, als die Sache zu melden? Schließlich gab es da draußen offenbar eine Menge Leute, die von ihm betrogen worden waren und Anspruch auf ihr Geld hatten. Das konnte er einfach nicht durchgehen lassen. Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit. Er holte tief Luft. „Du weißt, was ich nun tue, Tereso. Auch wenn du mich mehrere Jahre nicht gesehen hast, kennst du mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lassen kann."

Tereso fing an zu wimmern und krümmte sich zusammen, sackte langsam zu Boden. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kam aus dem Weinen nun nicht mehr heraus. Seufzend hob Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Freund auf und führte ihn zur Tür. „Anakin, du übernimmst diesen Hank. Wir werden die beiden den Behörden von Alderaan melden."

Nickend schritt Anakin zu Hank rüber und packte ihn an seinem linken Arm. Der Barbesitzer ließ alles über sich ergehen, ohne irgendeine Reaktion.

Zu viert traten sie aus dem Haus und ihre Augen mussten sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnen. Diese Chance nutzte Hank in einer schnellen Reaktion. Er riss sich von Anakin los, verpasste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht und rannte los.  
Vollkommen verwirrt fasste sich Anakin an seine blutende Nase. Seine Reflexe hatten ihn für kurze Zeit vollkommen verlassen. Doch nach zwei Sekunden hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er dem fliehenden Betrüger hinterher sprintete, nachdem Obi-Wan ihn kurz angeschrieen hatte, er solle ihn nicht entkommen lassen.

Obi-Wan überlegte kurz, ob er ebenfalls losrennen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da er einen winselnden Tereso durch die Gegend führen musste, denn dieser konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, tatenlos herumzustehen, deshalb sammelte er die Macht um sich und verfolgte die Machtspur von Anakin, um ihm langsamer zu folgen. Langsamer bedeutete in diesem Fall jedoch immer noch ein beachtliches Tempo und der kleine Tereso wurde mehr mitgeschleift und gezogen als geführt. Doch Obi-Wan hatte beschlossen, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Anakin große Probleme Hank einzuholen und er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er ihn nach zwei Minuten immer noch nicht erwischt hatte, so wie er es sonst gewohnt war. Das alles trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Anakins Wut zu lindern. Im Gegenteil, sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
Von weitem konnte er Hank erkennen, doch kam er ihm kaum näher. Aber er registrierte, dass Hank auf dem Weg zu seiner Bar war. In Gedanken stempelte ihn Anakin schon als Idiot ab. Wer würde schon dorthin fliehen, wo ihn jeder vermutete? Offenbar hatte Hank nur erstaunlich gute Beinmuskeln und Reflexe und dafür umso weniger Verstand. Es würde also vermutlich doch noch einfach werden, ihn zu stellen.

Endlich sah er Hank in seine Bar stürmen und wenig später riss auch der Padawan die Bartür auf und überschaute in Windeseile die Bar mit der einen Hand am Laserschwert. Doch als er sich beruhigt hatte, musste er feststellen, dass Hank hinter dem Tresen stand, in der einen Hand ein Messer, dass er seiner rothaarigen Kellnerin Sandrine an die Kehle setzte, in der anderen Hand einen Blaster, den er abwechselnd auf Anakin und Sandrine ansetzte.

Sowohl Hank als auch Anakin keuchten von dem langen Sprint. Hank hochrot im Gesicht vor Anstrengung, Anakin vor Wut.  
Sandrine stand wie erstarrt da und schaute Anakin mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem bittenden Blick an.

„Lass sie gehen." Anakin hatte seine Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, das zu tun, Jediabschaum. Ich verlange, dass du mich gehen lässt. Jetzt nimm deine verdammte Waffe, leg sie langsam auf den Boden und roll sie mit dem Fuß zu mir rüber. Sofort und schön langsam, sodass ich es sehen kann."

Schnell überlegte Anakin, ob er dem Befehl Folge leisten sollte oder ob er es wagen sollte, Hank anzugreifen, ohne, dass Sandrine gefährdet und verletzt wurde. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er diese junge hübsche Frau verletzten. Andererseits wollte er aber nicht sein Laserschwert zu diesem Gauner rollen.  
Diese ganzen Überlegungen vollzogen sich relativ schnell, doch wollte Anakin zunächst versuchen, mit Hank zu reden. „Na schön, Hank, wir sind alle aufgeregt und gereizt, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass wir das Ganze friedlich lösen können. Was willst du denn tun, wenn ich keine Waffe mehr habe?"

„Na was wohl? Dann werde ich mir die Kleine hier schnappen und von hier verschwinden. Und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können, weil ich sie sonst umlege. Und ich weiß, dass ihr Jedi das nicht wagen könnt. Also diskutier nicht mit mir, sondern tu, was ich dir gesagt habe oder ich mache meine Drohung war, klar?"

Einen kleinen Augenblick zögerte Anakin noch, doch dann zog er langsam sein Laserschwert und legte es auf seine flache, ausgestreckte rechte Hand. Ganz langsam ging er immer mehr in die Knie und ließ Hank keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Innerlich konzentrierte und sammelte er sich.

Gerade als er seine Waffe aktivierte, mit der Macht den Blaster aus Hanks Hand zog und in einer fließenden Bewegung zu Hank wirbelte, um ihm die Hand mit dem Messer in einer sauberen Bewegung abzutrennen, stürmte zum einen Obi-Wan in die Bar und zum anderen war Hanks Reaktion so gut, dass er es doch noch schaffte, dass Messer zu benutzen.  
Alles geschah so rasend schnell und trotzdem fühlte es sich für Anakin und Obi-Wan an, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen.   
Während Hank mit nur noch einer Hand und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden sank, knickte Sandrine zur Seite. Obi-Wan und Anakin waren sofort an ihrer Seite und mussten entsetzt feststellen, dass Hank sie am Hals getroffen hatte und sie wahnsinnig blutete. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Obi-Wan riss ein Stück seiner Tunika ab und presste es ihr auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stillen. Anakin warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hank, der jedoch keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, da er ebenfalls vor Schmerzen bewusstlos geworden war, ebenso wie Tereso. Bei ihm lag es aber vermutlich mehr an der Angst als an irgendwelchen Schmerzen.

Anakin hatte sich kaum unter Kontrolle, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war für diesen Unfall verantwortlich, er hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Seinetwegen war die hübsche Sandrine nun verletzt und ohne Bewusstsein. Momentan fühlte er sich nur hilflos, da er nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Obi-Wan war bereits dabei, ihre Blutung zu stillen und er hatte sowieso die besseren Heilfähigkeiten von ihnen beiden.

„Hol den Medizinkoffer aus ihrem Zimmer."

Anakin hörte seinen Meister nicht. Er war wie in Trance.

„Anakin!" Obi-Wan riss ihn mit seinem Gebrüll aus der Starre. Schnell stand er auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Obi-Wan seinerseits machte sich große Sorgen. Die Wunde war vermutlich recht tief und Sandrine verlor sehr viel Blut. Er sammelte die Macht um sich und verwendete Jediheiltechniken, um ihre Heilung zu beschleunigen.  
Langsam hörte die Wunde auf zu bluten, doch noch immer war Sandrine ohne Bewusstsein. Der Jedi-Ritter wusste nicht, was bei Sandrine alles verletzt worden war. Sie mussten sie schnellstmöglich zu einem Arzt bringen.

Doch gerade als Obi-Wan überlegte, wo das nächste Krankenhaus auf Alderaan war, schlug Sandrine ihre großen Augen auf. Sofort beugte sich Obi-Wan zu ihr. „Sandrine, wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich? Kannst du mich hören? Sag doch was." Plötzlich hielt er es nicht mehr für angebracht, sie zu siezen, beziehungsweise war das Du nun selbstverständlich für ihn.

„Was… was ist passiert?" Sandrines Stimme klang heiser.

„Du wurdest verletzt. Am Hals. Ich konnte die Blutung stillen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie tief die Wunde ist. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, aber ich muss dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

Sandrines Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten, ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören. „Nein, das geht nicht. Das würde meine Existenz ruinieren. Obi-Wan, es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Bitte, es geht mir gut."

„Sandrine, es geht dir ganz und gar nicht gut. Wir können dich hier nicht ausreichend versorgen. Dazu fehlen uns die Mittel und die Fähigkeiten. Ich kann deine Wunde lediglich vorübergehend versorgen, aber das reicht einfach nicht aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob deine Stimmbänder verletzt sind." Obi-Wan schaute sie sanft an.

Sandrine atmete schwer und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Es… muss… eine andere… Lösung geben." Erneut schloss sie ihre Augen.

Obi-Wan senkte den Kopf und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Sie konnten sie zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant bringen. Der Planet lag relativ in der Nähe und die Heiler konnten Sandrine entsprechend helfen. Kurzerhand hob der Jedi die junge Frau vorsichtig hoch und trug sie in Richtung Ausgang.   
Ungefähr zeitgleich mit ihm erreichte auch Anakin den Fuß der Treppe, in der Hand den kleinen Medizinkoffer. Fragend schaute er seinen Meister an.

„Wir bringen sie zum Schiff und dann nach Coruscant."

„Coruscant?"

„Ja, zum Jedi-Tempel. Die Heiler können ihr dort helfen. Komm schon, wir müssen uns beeilen." Obi-Wan drehte sich um und lief los.

„Was ist mit Hank und Tereso?"

„Darum kümmern sich andere. Sag einem Passanten Bescheid, er soll den Vorfall melden. Die werden sich schon darum kümmern."

Stirn runzelnd nickte Anakin und führte Obi-Wans Befehle aus. Auf der Straße schilderte er einem Fußgänger in knappen Worten die Situation und überließ ihn dann seinem Schicksal.

Obi-Wan war schon so gut wie am Schiff und Anakin beeilte sich, um ihn einzuholen. Was war nur in seinen Meister gefahren? Warum brachten sie Sandrine nicht einfach in ein hiesiges Krankenhaus?  
Verwirrt schwieg Anakin, denn Obi-Wan machte einen äußerst gereizten Eindruck und er wollte ihn nicht ansprechen.

Kaum waren sie im Schiff angekommen, legte Obi-Wan Sandrine vorsichtig auf eine Liege und wies Anakin in einem scharfen Ton an, das Schiff zu starten und nach Coruscant zu fliegen.  
Als Anakin im vorderen Teil des Schiffes verschwunden war, strich Obi-Wan Sandrine vorsichtig eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich dann zu ihr ans Bett. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen und versuchte, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Die Wunde war tatsächlich recht tief. Hoffentlich war das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Aber er war überzeugt davon, dass er sie bis Coruscant stabil halten konnte. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr solche Sorgen gemacht.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm er Sandrines Hand und streichelte sie vorsichtig.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Only an Illusion?

Während des gesamten Flugs gingen beide Jedi ihren Gedanken nach.  
Anakin überlegte, was mit Obi-Wan passiert war. Er hatte ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr so gereizt und unbesonnen erlebt. Eigentlich passte es ganz und gar nicht zu seiner Art, Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne vorher richtig nachzudenken. Jedenfalls war Anakin davon überzeugt, dass sein Meister nicht richtig nachgedacht hatte. Etwas anderes konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Selbst er sah, dass die Entscheidung, Sandrine mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen, nicht unbedingt die klügste gewesen war. Zum einen gefährdeten sie ihre Gesundheit, denn der Flug kostete Zeit und zum anderen war es eher unüblich, einfach so fremde Frauen in den Tempel zu schleppen, um sie behandeln zu lassen. Der Tempel war schließlich kein Krankenhaus.

Aber Anakin hütete sich davor, Obi-Wan momentan zu kritisieren, nachdem dieser ihn so angefahren hatte.  
Nachdenklich betastete er vorsichtig seine Nase, die glücklicherweise aufgehört hatte, zu bluten. Unglaublich, dass ihn dieser Hank geschlagen hatte. Und nun hatten sie ihn auch noch auf Alderaan zurückgelassen, ohne sicher zu gehen, dass er bestraft wurde. Ein weiterer Punkt, der dafür gesprochen hätte, den Planeten nicht übereilt zu verlassen. Doch was blieb ihm nun übrig? Jetzt waren sie sowieso beinahe auf Coruscant angekommen.

In der Zwischenzeit, nachdem er Sandrine versorgt hatte, überdachte Obi-Wan ebenso seine Entscheidung, nach Coruscant aufgebrochen zu sein. Auch er fand, dass eine solche Bestimmung eher untypisch für ihn war. Spontanität gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Stärken. Doch komischerweise hatte er gar nicht lange nachdenken müssen, um zu wissen, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er das in dem Moment geglaubt. Mit der Ruhe, die er jetzt hatte, zweifelte er wieder ein wenig an sich. Was sollte er nur für einen Bericht vor dem Rat abgeben? Was für ein Vorbild war er Anakin an diesem Tag gewesen? Ein wenig zerknirscht musste er sich eingestehen, dass er alles andere als geduldig und freundlich zu seinem Padawan gewesen war. Er würde sich später bei ihm entschuldigen müssen. Schon jetzt war ihm klar, dass er sowieso nicht die richtigen Worte finden würde. Verdammte Situation.

In der Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes fiel sein Blick auf Sandrines zierliche Gestalt. Sie schien so zerbrechlich, wie sie da vor ihm lag, mit dieser riesigen Wunde an ihrem zarten blassen Hals. Ein Eindruck, der durch die schwache Beleuchtung nur noch verstärkt wurde. Ein paar Anzeigen an Apparaten blinkten und informierten über ihren Puls und ihre Herzfrequenz. Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen. Seine Augen wanderten weiter und stoppten bei ihren dünnen filigranen Fingern. Selten hatte er solche kleinen Hände gesehen. Sie sahen fast aus wie die Hände eines Kindes.  
Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über ihren Handrücken. Dabei betrachtete er seine Hände und Finger und war erstaunt über den großen Unterschied. Seine Hände wirkten auf ihn nun völlig grob und ungeschickt. Obwohl er wusste, zu welcher Präzision sie fähig waren, konnte er es nun kaum glauben.  
Erneut blickte er auf Sandrines feine Gesichtszüge, ihr blasses Gesicht, das nun endlich ein wenig entspannter war. Ihre langen roten Haare umrahmten wie Wellen ihren Kopf und flossen bis runter zu ihren Hüften. Er berührte es kurz und flüchtig. Und er wusste, wie gut es roch. In Gedanken hatte er immer noch den Duft in seiner Nase.

Der Jedi-Ritter wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie jetzt wach wäre und mit ihrer fröhlichen und lieblichen Stimme auf ihn einreden würde, wie sie ihn dabei in die Augen sehen, lächeln, seine Hand nehmen würde. Doch kaum war er sich dessen bewusst geworden, erschrak er über sich selbst und seine Träume. Diese Gedanken brachten ihn weit vom Kurs der Jedi ab und schnell zwang er sich dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken, sie nicht länger zu betrachten und das Ganze nüchterner anzugehen. Er kam immer noch aus dieser Sache heraus. Er hatte es einmal geschafft, sie zu verlassen und es würde ihm auch ein zweites Mal gelingen. Noch war nichts passiert. Auf keinen Fall würde er hier weitere Gefühle zulassen und gewisse Gedanken zu Ende denken. Das Beste würde wohl sein, wenn er nach vorne zu Anakin ging.

Seufzend erhob er sich und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

„Geh nicht." Mit schwacher Stimme, aber immer noch geschlossenen Augen sprach Sandrine ihn an.

Abrupt drehte Obi-Wan sich um. Offenbar war sie die ganze Zeit wach, aber nur zu schwach zum Bewegen gewesen. Dann musste sie ihn also gehört haben und hatte gespürt, wie er über ihre Hand und ihre Haare gestrichen hatte.

Schnell setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und nahm erneut ihre Hand. Dann schnappte er sich sein Comlink und rief Anakin.

‚Meister?', erklang Anakins Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung, Anakin?"

‚Alles bestens. Und bei Euch dort hinten?' Obi-Wan konnte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme erkennen.

„Soweit ganz gut. Ich konnte Sandrine stabilisieren. Bis Coruscant wird es kein Problem sein und von dort können ihr unsere Heiler schnell helfen. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Was macht deine Nase?"

Eine kurze Pause und danach ein leicht gereiztes: ‚Geht schon.'

Obi-Wan lächelte. „Du musst dich nicht ärgern, Anakin. Das hätte mir genauso gut passieren können. Außerdem hast du ihn ja recht schnell wieder eingeholt. Ich wollte mich bei dir außerdem noch entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Das tut mir leid."

‚Schon gut, Meister. Es war eine angespannte Situation. Ich weiß, Ihr habt das nicht so gemeint.' Nach einem kurzen Zögern fuhr er fort: ‚Seid Ihr sicher, dass es eine so gute Idee war, Sandrine nach Coruscant zu bringen? Was wird wohl der Rat dazu sagen?'

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Vermutlich hatte ich schon überlegtere Ideen, aber das lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Der Rat wird es verstehen müssen. Solange wir zu dieser Entscheidung stehen."

‚Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Ihr mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt habt, Meister.'

Sprachlos starrte Obi-Wan sein Comlink an. „Du wirst doch wohl ebenfalls hinter dieser Entscheidung stehen, Anakin."

‚Wenn mich der Rat fragt, ob ich diese Entscheidung für richtig gehalten habe, was soll ich dann antworten? Soll ich lügen, Meister? Wünscht Ihr das?'

„Ich wünsche, dass du dich richtig entscheidest. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir soviel beibringen." Wütend beendete Obi-Wan die Verbindung. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er ihn verraten?

Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen musste sich Obi-Wan jedoch eingestehen, dass er es dem Rat ebenfalls sagen würde, wenn er mal nicht hinter einer Entscheidung von Anakin stand. Er hatte es auch schon getan. Allerdings hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Anakin sich wohl dabei gefühlt hatte. Er hatte es eher als Lektion als als Verrat angesehen. Es hatte doch nur zum Besten für ihn sein sollen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. In diese ganze Situation war er nur wegen einer Frau geraten. Kaum zu glauben, dass das ausgerechnet ihm passierte. Man konnte das schon als ironisch bezeichnen. Der Meister der Korrektheit bekam Probleme wegen einer Frau, die eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, was er sich da gerade in Gedanken eingestanden hatte. Diese junge Frau vor ihm übte eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Das war die einfache und dennoch komplizierte Wahrheit.

Obi-Wan befeuchtete sich die Lippen und strich sich über den Bart. Wohin würde ihn diese Erkenntnis wohl führen? Es half vermutlich herzlich wenig, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Spätestens bei seiner nächsten Meditation würden ihn seine Gedanken wieder einholen.

Der Jedi-Ritter schloss die Augen und erwartete die Landung.

-------------------------------------------

Im Cockpit hatte Anakin eine kurze Nachricht nach Coruscant gesandt, um über ihre Rückkehr zu informieren und ein Heilerteam zu beordern, das am Hangar auf sie warten würde. Sie hatten schließlich keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Seine Finger flogen über die Kontrollen und er setzte endlich zur Landung an, nachdem der Planet immer größer und größer geworden war und man schon einzelne Teile der einzelnen riesigen Stadt erkennen konnte. Anakin würde sich wohl nie an diesen Anblick gewöhnen. Jedes Mal, wenn er und Obi-Wan nach Hause kamen, überkam ihn eine leichte Gänsehaut und er erinnerte sich immer wieder schmerzlich an den Blick seiner Mutter, als er von ihr Abschied genommen hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen.

Doch für derlei Gedanken war jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste das Schiff heil runter bringen und sich Gedanken über seinen kurzen Dialog mit seinem Meister vorhin machen. Er war nicht gerade sehr nett gewesen. Aber seine Wut und seine Ungeduld hatten ihm wieder einmal den Geist vernebelt. Vermutlich würde er hinter seinem Meister stehen. Jedenfalls sollte er das tun. Aber momentan war seine Eifersucht größer als seine Loyalität und es wurmte ihn, dass Obi-Wan sich so fürsorglich und aufopferungsvoll um diese Kellnerin gekümmert hatte. Allerdings war sich der Padawan nicht sicher, ob er wütend war, weil sich Obi-Wan so sehr um jemand anderes gekümmert hatte oder weil er sich lieber selbst um die junge Frau bemüht hätte. Denn eigentlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie schon attraktiv fand. Sie war zwar eigentlich nicht der Typ Frau, den er anziehend fand, aber er war auch nicht abgeneigt gewesen.

Stirn runzelnd schob er die Gedanken beiseite und beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken. Bestimmt würde Obi-Wan sowieso das Gespräch mit ihm suchen.

Inzwischen konnte er Details der Stadt ausmachen und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Jedi-Tempel zu, der auf Coruscant kaum zu übersehen war. Die fünf hohen Türme ragten majestätisch dem Himmel entgegen und Anakin konnte praktisch sehen, wie Meister Yoda und Meister Windu in einem von ihnen sich schon über die kommende Unterredung unterhielten und darüber berieten, wie er, Anakin, sich gemacht hatte.

Leise, aber bitter schmunzelnd visierte er die Landeplattform an.

------------------------------------------------

Das Heilerteam wartete bereits am Hangar mit einer Trage und mehreren Utensilien für eine schnelle Behandlung.  
Das Empfangskomitee staunte nicht schlecht, als Obi-Wan mit einer jungen Frau auf dem Arm die Rampe herunter schritt. Bei seinem Ruf hatte Anakin nicht erwähnt, dass sie einen Gast mitbringen würden und dieser verletzt sei und nicht einer von den beiden Jedi. Offenbar hatte man etwas anderes erwartet. Aber wie Jedi nun mal sind, passten sie sich schnell an und kümmerten sich um die Verletzte, die Obi-Wan behutsam auf die Trage gelegt hatte. Er ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen und folgte den Heilern in das Innere des Tempels. Anakin hatte er fast vergessen und so bemerkte er nur am Rande, dass sein Padawan ihnen ebenfalls folgte.

Nun, jemand würde den Rat schon informieren und sie würden sich ein wenig später zurückmelden. Jetzt wollte Obi-Wan nur wissen, wie es Sandrine ging und ob es ihr bald wieder besser gehen würde.

Endlich hatten sie nach dem Durchschreiten mehrerer Gänge den medizinischen Teil des Tempels erreicht und Sandrine wurde auf ein Bett hinüber verfrachtet. Sofort beugten sich die Heiler über sie und begannen mit der Diagnose und der Behandlung, nachdem sie Obi-Wan mehr oder weniger sanft beiseite geschoben hatten. Den Versuch, ihn völlig aus dem Raum zu werfen hatte niemand unternommen. Teils aus Respekt, teils aus dem sicheren Wissen, dass es eh keinen Zweck haben würde. Dazu kannte man ihn schon zu gut.

Anakin hingegen hatte sich schon von alleine ein wenig zurückgezogen. Als Padawan hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, sich einen solchen Ruf anzulegen, den sein Meister genoss und außerdem sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass er nur im Weg stehen würde. Allerdings bedauerte auch er das sehr. In solchen Situationen fühlte er sich meistens hilflos.

Also gesellte sich Obi-Wan zu ihm und schweigend standen sie Seite an Seite an der Wand und beobachteten die Heiler bei ihrer Arbeit.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile kam einer von ihnen zu ihnen und informierte sie über Sandrines Zustand. Dieser war inzwischen nicht mehr bedenklich. Man hatte sie soweit versorgt, dass man nur den Heilungsprozess würde beobachten müssen und in ein oder zwei Tagen würde sie wieder auf den Beinen sein.

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden Jedi auf. Genau das hatten sie hören wollen.   
In einem bestimmten Tonfall schickte der Heiler sie nun hinaus, da man der jungen Frau ein wenig Ruhe gönnen wollte. Widerstrebend gehorchten beide.

Vor der Tür erwartete sie bereits ein Jedi, der ihnen mitteilte, dass der Rat sie sofort zu sprechen wünschte, wobei er das „sofort" sehr betonte und ihnen einen bestimmten Blick zuwarf.

Obi-Wan und Anakin schauten sich an.

„Und nun, Meister?", fragte Anakin vorsichtig.

Sein Meister seufzte. „Und nun werden wir alles so erzählen wie es war. Wir werden das sagen, was wir für richtig halten und wir werden die Wahrheit sagen. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich so unfreundlich war. Du musst selbstverständlich dem Rat davon erzählen, wenn du mit meiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden warst. Ich würde es genauso tun." Obi-Wan klopfte seinem Schüler auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

Stirn runzelnd senkte Anakin den Blick. „Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich war ja eigentlich einverstanden mit Eurer Entscheidung, Meister. Wir sollten den Rat jetzt nicht warten lassen."

Beide setzten sich in Bewegung und legten den Weg zum Ratssaal in ein paar Minuten zurück.

Vor der Tür verharrten sie noch einen Augenblick, atmeten tief durch und betraten den Raum.  
Dabei fragte sich Obi-Wan, warum er überhaupt ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, denn das hatte er offensichtlich. In seiner Padawanzeit hatten Qui-Gon und er ständig „Gäste" in den Tempel mitgebracht, weil sein Meister immer Mitleid für irgendwelche Kreaturen hatte, beziehungsweise ihm die Macht sagte, dass sie ihnen noch hilfreich werden würden. Natürlich hatten sie sich dafür vor dem Rat auch rechtfertigen müssen, aber nie hatte Obi-Wan ein derartiges Gefühl gehabt wie an diesem Tag. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Jedenfalls, wenn er an den Rat dachte. Dachte er an sich selbst, hatte er das einzig Richtige getan. Wo lag also das Problem?

Im Ratssaal hatten sich die Jedi-Meister auf ihren Sitzen eingefunden und erwarteten sie bereits. Meister Windu sogar mit einem noch finsteren Stirnrunzeln als sonst.   
Er war es auch, der die Anhörung eröffnete, indem er sie bat, ihnen zuerst einen Bericht über die Mission abzugeben.

Hierbei befand sich Obi-Wan noch auf sicherem Terrain. Die Mission war erfolgreich verlaufen und es war zu keinen ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfällen gekommen. Im Gegenteil, dadurch, dass sie so schnell fertig geworden waren, war Obi-Wan erst auf die Idee gekommen, einen Abstecher nach Alderaan zu machen. Er hatte Tereso vor vielen Jahren auf einer Mission mit Qui-Gon kennen gelernt. Dass er sich so sehr verändert hatte, hatte Obi-Wan nicht geahnt.

Nickend nahmen die Meister den Bericht zur Kenntnis und lobten die beiden Jedi für ihren Erfolg.

Doch dann beugte sich Meister Windu vor und durchbohrte Obi-Wan mit seinem stechenden Blick. Noch ließ sich der Jedi-Ritter nichts anmerken, da er diesen Blick bereits kannte und schon oft zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er war ihm zwar immer noch unangenehm und würde es vermutlich auch immer bleiben, aber er hatte gelernt, seine Reaktion unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
Allerdings fühlte er, wie Anakin sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte, ein Zeichen leichter Nervosität. Kaum merklich stellte sich Obi-Wan dichter neben ihn und konnte Windus Blick immer noch standhalten.

„Wir haben gehört, dass ihr einen Gast mitgebracht habt, Obi-Wan. Vielleicht möchtest du uns erzählen, wie es denn dazu kam." Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi ergriff das Wort.

Obi-Wan nickte und begann mit seiner Erzählung. Er begann mit Tereso und dem geplanten Besuch und endete bei der Rettung Sandrines aus den Händen von Hank. Er ließ auch nicht ihre Übernachtung in der Bar aus und ihre erste Begegnung mit Sandrine. In knappen Worten erzählte er von Sandrines offensichtlicher schlechter finanzieller Lage und begründete so seine Entscheidung, sie nach Coruscant gebracht zu haben.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Ratssaal und Obi-Wan war versucht, seinen Blick zu einem der großen Fenster abzuwenden, um vorbei fliegende Schiffe zu zählen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Zeit damit schneller vergehen würde. Er hasste es, wenn der Rat nur schwieg und nichts gesagt wurde.

Meister Windu zeigte als erster eine Reaktion, indem er sich wieder zurücklehnte und sich mit der Hand das Kinn rieb. Es war eine recht typische Bewegung und gab keinen Aufschluss über seine Stimmung, da er unabhängig davon sich so bewegte.

Ungewöhnlich still war vor allem Meister Yoda. Neben einem Lob auf Grund der erfolgreichen Mission hatte er sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet. Vorerst blieb es auch dabei, denn erneut begann Meister Windu, zu reden. „Bist du sicher, dass das notwenig gewesen ist. Immerhin war es ein ganz schöner Weg von Alderaan nach Coruscant und du hättest ihr Leben gefährden können. Außerdem können wir nicht auf jede finanzielle Situation eines jeden Lebewesens eingehen. Es gibt viele Personen, denen es weit schlechter geht, als dieser jungen Frau. Du solltest wissen, dass darin nicht die Aufgabe der Jedi liegt. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was dich zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht hat, Obi-Wan. Erkläre es mir bitte."

„Ich hatte sie bereits auf Alderaan so weit stabilisiert, dass sie nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Der Flug erschien mir also keine Gefahr. Außerdem bin ich mir sehr wohl über die Aufgabe der Jedi bewusst, Meister, nur denke ich, bei allem Respekt, dass es ebenfalls im Verantwortungsbereich der Jedi liegt, Menschen nicht ins Unglück zu stürzen. Sei es körperlich oder eben finanziell. Sie hätte eine Behandlung unmöglich bezahlen können. Eine andere Lösung, als die, die ich gewählt habe, ergab sich für mich nicht."

„Einen anderen Grund es noch gab, sie mitzunehmen, als den, den genannt du uns hast, nicht wahr?" Zum ersten Mal sprach Yoda zu diesem Thema.

Obi-Wan wandte sich nun ihm zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, Meister."

„Du tust es. Aufpassen du musst, Obi-Wan, wenn du begibst dich auf einen solchen Pfad. Die Gefahren du sehr wohl kennst. Das Gleiche auch für deinen Schüler gilt. Auch ihr euch das nicht erlauben könnt. Die gleichen Regeln für alle sie gelten. Abhängigkeit gefährlich sie ist."

Anakins Gesicht nahm eine leichte rötliche Färbung an, aber er hielt Meister Yodas Blick tapfer Stand.

Sein Meister hingegen richtete seinen Blick auf die Wand. Was sollte er schon dazu sagen? 

„Wir haben nichts getan, was uns oder den Tempel gefährden könnte. Ich kann nur vermuten, was Ihr meint, Meister und versichern, dass Eure Besorgnis unbegründet ist. Wir wollten lediglich einem Menschen helfen und sobald sie wieder gesund ist, wird sie den Tempel verlassen."

Meister Yoda und Meister Windu nickend und waren offensichtlich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, denn sie entließen Meister und Schüler.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, vermieden sie es, sich gegenseitig anzusehen und liefen schweigend in Richtung ihrer Zimmer.

Es war Anakin, der die Stille durchbrach. „Wird Sandrine uns tatsächlich so bald wieder verlassen, Meister?"

Seufzend blieb Obi-Wan stehen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Anakin. Ich denke schon und ich glaube, es ist das Beste für uns alle. Komm, wir reden in meinem Zimmer weiter."

Nachdem sie Obi-Wans Quartier betreten hatten, schmiss sich Anakin seufzend auf Obi-Wans Couch und legte seufzend die Beine hoch. Ein wenig beherrschter setzte sich Obi-Wan in seinen Sessel, aber auch er merkte nun eindeutig seine Erschöpfung. Sein Rücken dankte ihm für diese bequeme Position, indem er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit entspannte und aufhörte, zu schmerzen.

„Sprechen wir es doch aus. Meister Yoda ist der Meinung, dass wir uns in Sandrine verguckt hätten, hab ich Recht?" Anakin zog sich die Stiefel von seinen Füßen.

Obi-Wan drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, sodass es knackte und lehnte ihn dann gegen den Sessel. „Vermutlich. Hat er denn Recht, Anakin?"

Abrupt wandte Anakin sich ihm zu. „Ich kann ja nicht für uns beide sprechen, aber ich fand sie lediglich ganz nett. Zugegebenermaßen war sie auch nett anzusehen, aber ich sehe da keine Gefahr bei mir. Und da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass ausgerechnet Ihr sie attraktiv fandet, muss sich Meister Yoda wohl geirrt haben, nicht wahr?"

Während Anakin gesprochen hatte, hatte ihn Obi-Wan genau beobachtet. Es hatte ihn eigentlich erstaunt, als Yoda die Andeutung gemacht hatte, dass sie beide ein gewisses Interesse an Sandrine haben würden. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass das nun für ihn gelten würde, aber nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, machte es durchaus ein wenig Sinn.

„Nun, niemand ist perfekt." Obi-Wan hoffte, dass seinem Schüler die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes verborgen bleiben würde und er nur den einen Sinn, den Obi-Wan für ihn bestimmt hatte, erkennen würde.  
Aber Anakin machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er etwas ahnen. Also schickte ihn Obi-Wan in sein Quartier, damit sie beide sich schlafen legen konnten. Jedenfalls sollte Anakin das tun.  
Er selbst machte sich, nachdem Anakin gegangen war, auf den Weg zu Sandrine, um nach ihr zu sehen, wie er sich einredete. Was er eigentlich wollte, darüber hatte er beschlossen, nicht nachzudenken. Es gab immer eine Lösung für alle Probleme, auch, wenn man sie nicht sofort sah. Er war sich über seine Gefühle nicht hundertprozentig im Klaren und solange das so war, musste er sich wohl keine Sorgen machen.

Als er bei dem Bett der jungen Frau auf der medizinischen Station angekommen war, herrschte Stille. Lediglich eine Heilerin hatte Nachtschicht, denn auf dieser Seit Coruscant war die Nacht eingebrochen. Sie hatte Obi-Wan am Rande registriert, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass Obi-Wan keine Gefahr darstellte, zählte momentan für sie und so fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Der Jedi-Ritter setzte sich neben Sandrine ans Bett. Er wusste selbst nicht, worauf er nun wartete oder was er sich erhoffte, aber er hatte sich sofort besser gefühlt, nachdem er sie gesehen hatte. Noch kein Mensch hatte eine solche Reaktion bei ihm ausgelöst. Es war, als ob sie ihn ein wenig kompletter machen würde.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Yoda hatte Recht, man musste sich Sorgen um ihn machen. Auf einmal dachte er an Sachen, an die er vorher nicht gedacht hatte oder nicht besonders oft und intensiv.

Plötzlich öffnete Sandrine die Augen und blickte ihn an. Sofort beugte er sich zu ihr vor und lächelte sie an. „Hey."

Sie lächelte müde zurück. „Hey. Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. Wir haben dich zu unseren Heilern gebracht, damit sie dich gesund machen können. Die Behandlung kostet dich nichts. In ein oder zwei Tagen bist du wieder wie neu."

Sandrine versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, was ihr auch einigermaßen gelang. Mit großen Augen schaute sie sich in ihrem kleinen Zimmer um, das Patienten zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben konnten.

„Coruscant sagst du. Jedi-Tempel. Das bedeutet, wir sind bei dir zu Hause."

Obi-Wan musste schmunzeln. „Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Hier lebe ich. Wie fühlst du dich, Sandrine?"

„Ganz gut soweit. Mein Hals tut natürlich immer noch weh, vor allem beim Schlucken, aber ich kann immerhin wieder reden. Einigermaßen. Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?"

In kurzen Worten erzählte ihr Obi-Wan den Teil der Geschichte, den sie noch nicht kannte. Schweigend hatte sie ihm zugehört. „Dann warst du also erneut mein Retter?" Verschmitzt grinste sie ihn an.

Obi-Wan grinste zurück. „Na ja, man könnte aber auch sagen, dass ich den perfekten Augenblick verpasst habe, um etwas zu tun. Sonst würdest du wohl kaum hier liegen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber du hast das schlimmste verhindert. Ich danke dir." Müde schloss Sandrine die Augen.

Ebenfalls erschöpft stand Obi-Wan nun auf, strich der jungen Frau noch einmal flüchtig über die Hand und ging dann selbst schlafen.

--------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später war Sandrine bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Man hatte ihr für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts ein kleines Quartier im Tempel zugewiesen, aber keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass man es begrüßen würde, wenn sie wieder in ihren Alltag zurückkehren würde. Allerdings sollte sie sich so viel Zeit lassen, wie sie brauchte. Sandrine hatte diese Widersprüchlichkeit durchaus registriert.

Während ihres Aufenthalts hatten sich Obi-Wan und Anakin fürsorglich um sie gekümmert. Neben einem Rundgang durch den Tempel hatten sie auch die Mahlzeiten zusammen eingenommen und Sandrine fühlte sich in der Gegenwart der beiden sehr wohl.  
Allerdings musste sie sich gestehen, dass sie Obi-Wan lieber mochte als Anakin. Zwischen ihnen beiden gab es irgendwie eine magische Verbindung, die sie kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Zahlreiche scheinbar flüchtige Berührungen zwischen ihnen beiden hatten ihr schnell bestätigt, dass er offensichtlich genauso empfand wie sie. Glücklicherweise hatten sie auch zahlreiche Stunden alleine verbringen dürfen und Obi-Wan hatte sie an die schönsten Orte im Jedi-Tempel mitgenommen.  
Zunächst hatte Sandrine sich zurückgehalten und war ihm körperlich nicht wesentlich näher gekommen. Dafür war auf der geistigen Ebene eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden und Sandrine genoss es, mit ihm zu reden. Die Themen schienen ihnen nie auszugehen. Doch am gestrigen Abend hatte sie sich mehr getraut.

Die beiden hatten sich zu einer gemeinsamen Mahlzeit in Obi-Wans Zimmer getroffen.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, hatten sie sich auf Obi-Wans Sofa gesetzt und den Sternenhimmel beobachtet. Ausnahmsweise hatten sie beide geschwiegen und einfach nur den Abend genossen.  
Dann hatte sich Sandrine Obi-Wan zugewandt und ihn von der Seite beobachtet. Seine Harre fielen ihm bis auf die Schultern, aber ihr gefiel es, wenn Männer ihre Haare ein wenig länger trugen. Mit ihren schlanken Fingern hatte sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und war dann seinen Hals hinunter gefahren. Er hatte still gehalten und die Berührung lächelnd genossen. Als sie ihre Hand hatte zurücknehmen wollen, hatte er sie festgehalten, sie in seine Hand genommen und sich zu ihr umgedreht. Immer noch schweigend hatten sie sich tief in die Augen gestarrt und Sandrine hatte sich in seinen wahnsinnig blauen Augen verloren. Schließlich hatte sie sich einen Ruck gegeben, sich zu ihm vorgebeugt und ihn geküsst. Zuerst nur ganz zaghaft, weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie er darauf reagieren würde, doch als sie gemerkt hatte, dass er ihren Kuss erwiderte, waren sie leidenschaftlicher geworden.  
Doch Sandrine hatte es zunächst dabei belassen wollen und so hatten sie sich den Rest des Abends weiter unterhalten.

Nachts träumte sie von Obi-Wan und die Gedanken an ihn raubten ihr oftmals den Schlaf. Aber sie genoss dieses Gefühl sehr. Es schien alles so einfach und wunderschön zu sein.

Das einzige, was sie beschäftigte, war die Zukunft. Eigentlich wollte sie unbedingt die Schule beenden. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie Erkundigungen angestellt und herausbekommen, dass sie die Ausbildung auch auf Coruscant abschließen konnte. Also hatte sie sich gleich angemeldet. Gleich heute wollte sie Obi-Wan die freudige Mitteilung machen. Sie würde ganz einfach hier einen Job annehmen und sich ein kleines Zimmer nehmen. Somit konnte sie weiterhin noch mehr Zeit mit Obi-Wan verbringen.

Gerade war sie auf dem Weg zu Obi-Wan, als er ihr schon auf dem Gang begegnete, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem anderen dunkelhäutigen Jedi, den Sandrine aber nur flüchtig kannte. An seinen Namen konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, aber das spielte für sie momentan auch keine Rolle. Sie war so überglücklich und ihr Strahlen ließ überall die Sonne aufgehen.  
Schnell rannte sie den beiden Jedi entgegen und umarmte Obi-Wan stürmisch.  
Vollkommen überrascht schob der Jedi-Ritter sie ein wenig von sich und schaute sie ein wenig irritiert und verlegen an. Mace Windu, sein Begleiter warf den beiden einen düsteren Blick zu und Obi-Wans Gesicht nahm eine leicht rötliche Färbung an.

In ihrer Euphorie bemerkte Sandrine nichts von diesen kleinen Gesten, sondern fuchtelte wie wild mit ihrem Anmeldeformular vor Obi-Wans Gesicht herum.  
Mit einer Andeutung eines Lächelns nahm er ihr das Dokument aus der Hand und überflog es kurz. Als er fertig war, warf er Sandrine einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Die junge Frau schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und fragte sich, warum er gar keine Reaktion zeigte. Sie hatte sich das Ganze etwas anders vorgestellt. Zwar wusste sie inzwischen, dass Obi-Wan nicht zu Überschwänglichkeit neigte, aber so gar keine Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht? Ich habe mich hier auf Coruscant für meine Ausbildung angemeldet und mir auch schon ein Zimmer gesucht. Nun kann ich bei dir bleiben und wir können jeden Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch irgendwann zu mir kommen." Freudestrahlend blickte sie in seine blauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte.

Obi-Wan spürte Maces Blick auf sich ruhen und zögerte nur kurz, ehe er reserviert antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid, Sandrine. Ich glaube, du machst dir Hoffnungen, wo keine bestehen. Vielleicht ist das auch ein wenig meine Schuld. Wie soll ich sagen. Jedi gehen keine Beziehungen ein, weißt du. Es ist uns untersagt. Unser Kodex untersagt es uns. Es tut mir Leid. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen von Alderaan nach Coruscant umziehst. Wenn du es dennoch möchtest, dann kannst du das natürlich tun."

Verwirrt schüttelte Sandrine den Kopf. Beziehungen waren untersagt? Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Er durfte keine Freundin haben? Wieso erfuhr sie erst jetzt davon? Wieso hatte er ihr dann Hoffnungen gemacht? Wieso hatte er sich verdammt noch mal so verhalten, als liefe schon mehr zwischen ihnen als nur eine normale Freundschaft? Wieso fiel sie immer auf Männer herein? Wieso machte sie sich immer nur so schnell Hoffnungen? In den letzten drei Jahren hatte sie es so gut geschafft, ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen und nun hatte sie doch wieder ihren verdammten Träumen nachgegeben.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Immer noch starrte sie Obi-Wan an und die Situation wurde zusehends unangenehmer. Sie schluckte hart. Dann holte sie tief Luft und nickte. Ein kleines hysterisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie hasste sich jetzt schon dafür, dass sie gleich die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Instinktiv holte sie aus und verpasste Obi-Wan mit einem wütenden Schrei eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann drehte sie sich auf ihrem Absatz um und rannte den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.  
In ihrem Quartier angekommen warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und brach in hemmungsloses Weinen aus. Zu ihrer Trauer und Scham mischte sich Wut. Er hatte sie benutzt, als ob sie ein Spielzeug wäre. Für ihn war sie nur ein vorübergehendes Vergnügen gewesen, das ihm nichts bedeutete. Und sie dumme Gans hatte darin mehr gesehen. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre anders. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, sich ihm geöffnet, über Dinge gesprochen, die sie in ihrem Inneren bewegten. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts werden würde. Aber anstatt mit ihr darüber zu reden, hatte er ihr Hoffnungen gemacht. Ein Glück hatte sie sich noch einigermaßen zurückgehalten und es war lediglich zu einem Kuss gekommen.

Entschlossen stand sie vom Bett auf und räumte die wenigen Sachen zusammen, die sie dabei hatte.

-----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan fühlte sich schrecklich. Was hatte er nur getan. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie seine Worte verstanden hatte, hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl gehabt? Meister Windu hätte eine andere Antwort nicht akzeptiert. Sein Leben als Jedi stand auf dem Spiel. Und er war nicht bereit, es aufzugeben. Er hatte eine Verantwortung gegenüber seinem Schüler, die er nicht leichtfertig wegwerfen konnte. Anakin war sowieso in einer kritischen Phase.

War das die Wahrheit oder suchte er nur Entschuldigungen, redete sich selbst etwas ein? Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend löste bei ihm immer noch eine Hitzewelle aus.

Nach einigem Überlegen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sandrine, um noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, doch ihr Quartier war leer. So schnell er konnte, rannte er zum Hangar, einer düsteren Vorahnung folgend. Gerade als die Plattform erreicht hatte, startete ein Schiff und der Jedi, der ihr beim Start geholfen hatte, bestätigte seine schlimmste Befürchtungen. Sandrine war Hals über Kopf abgereist.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Different Ways

Mit einem wütenden Schrei trat Obi-Wan gegen eine herumstehende Kiste auf der Landeplattform, sodass sie scheppernd umfiel.  
Der Jedi, der Sandrine beim Starten geholfen hatte, schaute erschrocken zu ihm herüber, schwieg aber. Man konnte ihm sein Unbehagen deutlich ansehen. Er vermied es, zu dem anderen Jedi-Ritter herüberzusehen.  
Voller Enttäuschung beschloss Obi-Wan, ihn zu ignorieren, bevor er noch vollständig die Kontrolle verlor. Dieser Jedi hatte Sandrine zwar gehen lassen, das hieß aber nicht, dass ihn irgendeine Schuld traf. Doch momentan war Obi-Wan zu wenig rational, um sich dessen zu hundert Prozent bewusst zu sein. Bevor also etwas passieren würde, ging er lieber.

Mit energischen Schritten verließ er den Hangar und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Er wollte jetzt allein sein und über alles in Ruhe nachdenken. In seinem Kopf schwirrten unzählige Gedanken herum. Angefangen bei der Überzeugung, das Richtige getan zu haben, bis hin zu selbst zerstörerischen Zweifeln über sein Handeln. Was wollte er eigentlich? Er wusste es selbst noch nicht.

Endlich hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht, trat ein, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, um ein wenig ruhiger zu werden.

„Da seid Ihr ja."

Schnell riss Obi-Wan die Augen wieder auf und richtete sie auf die Stelle, von der die Stimme seines Schülers gekommen war. Durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür konnte er Anakin auf seinem Bett liegend erspähen, auf dem Schoß einen Teller mit Gebäck. Sein Padawan hatte es sich offensichtlich gemütlich gemacht.

„Was zum… Was machst du hier? Wer hat dir erlaubt, in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Und warum musst du dich ausgerechnet auf mein Bett legen? Ich hab doch ein Sofa, wenn du schon hierher kommen musstest." Wütend betrat Obi-Wan sein vereinnahmtes Schlafzimmer.

„Ach, Eure Couch ist nicht besonders bequem und Ihr könntet sie auch mal wieder entstauben. Da hab ich mir gedacht, ich leg mich hierhin. Ich wollte auf Euch warten." Genüsslich schob sich Anakin einen Keks in den Mund.

Kopf schüttelnd stemmte Obi-Wan die Hände in die Hüften. „Verdammt noch mal, Anakin, mein Zimmer ist keine öffentliche Einrichtung, die man betreten kann, wann immer es einem passt. Oder soll ich mal unangemeldet in dein Zimmer kommen? Du hast mich immer noch zu fragen, ob du eintreten darfst und ich erlaube dir nicht, dich auf mein Bett zu legen. Außerdem war dieses Gebäck für mich bestimmt und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben, es zu essen. Und jetzt runter vom Bett, den Teller auf den Tisch und dann raus hier. Und zwar sofort."

Überrascht starrte Anakin ihn an und vergaß sogar, zu kauen. „Was ist denn mit Euch los? Ich dachte, wir unternehmen wieder etwas mit Sandrine."

Seufzend ließ Obi-Wan die Arme sinken. „Daraus wird wohl nichts. Sandrine ist abgereist."

Anakin richtete sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht Euer Ernst. Warum denn? Sie hat sich noch nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet. Warum hatte sie es denn so eilig?"

Obi-Wan vermied es, ihn anzusehen. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Wir haben ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Nun können wir uns wieder unseren normalen Aufgaben widmen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen früh um sieben Uhr dreißig in mein Zimmer kommst."

Langsam erhob sich Anakin. „Also da ist doch etwas oberfaul. Ich denke, Ihr verschweigt mir da etwas."

Obi-Wan schwieg und öffnete stattdessen die Tür zu seinem Zimmer als Geste, dass Anakin nun endlich gehen sollte. Der stillen Aufforderung folgend stellte Anakin den Teller auf den Tisch, blieb aber in der Tür kurz vor seinem Meister stehen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch noch immer blickte Obi-Wan an ihm vorbei. Abrupt drehte sich der Padawan auf dem Absatz um und lief den Gang hinunter.

Leise schloss Obi-Wan die Tür und sackte mit dem Rücken an ihr auf den Boden herab. Er winkelte die Knie an und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann starrte er aus dem Fenster, das gegenüber der Tür war. Draußen herrschte der Verkehr von Coruscant. Die hohen Gebäude zeichneten sich vor einem strahlend blauen Himmel ab, an dem nicht eine einzige Wolke zu sehen war. Das Wetter war das genaue Gegenteil von Obi-Wans Stimmung, konnte ihn aber nicht aufheitern.

Was hatte er getan? Er hatte seine Laufbahn gerettet und war seiner Bestimmung nachgekommen.  
Tatsächlich? War das wirklich seine Bestimmung? War es also seine Bestimmung, unglücklich zu sein? War das die Bestimmung der Jedi? Sollten sie ihr Glück zum Wohl der Galaxie opfern? Was war Glück überhaupt?

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Tür. Allerdings empfand er das nicht als angenehm. Er fror am ganzen Körper, trotzdem die Temperatur in seinem Zimmer keine anderen war, als sonst auch. Eine Welle der Verzweiflung und Trauer drohte ihn zu ersticken und schnell stand er auf und holte tief Luft. Doch das Gefühl der Beklemmung blieb.

Versonnen dachte er an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend zurück und er schloss erneut die Augen. Er fühlte sich müde, ausgelaugt, so als wäre er von einer anstrengenden Mission zurückgekommen. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit nur herumgesessen.  
Was sollte er nur tun?

Er bemühte sich, darüber zu schlafen, doch gelang ihm das ganz und gar nicht. Am nächsten Morgen wachre er ziemlich übermüdet auf und bereute es schon, seinen Padawan für sieben Uhr dreißig in sein Zimmer bestellt zu haben. Doch das würde ihn vielleicht ablenken.  
Und so war es dann auch. Sobald Anakin sein Zimmer betreten hatte und sie gemeinsam in den Trainingsraum gegangen waren, schweiften seine Gedanken nicht mehr ganz so oft ab zu Sandrine, sondern er fokussierte seinen Geist auf das Training mit dem Lichtschwert.

----------------------------------------

Nachdem Sandrine auf Alderaan gelandet war, stand sie unschlüssig am Landeplatz herum. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie nun hingehen sollte und einmal mehr an diesem verfluchten Tag flossen Tränen ihre blassen Wangen herab. Schnell wischte sie sie mit der Hand weg.

Zu Hank konnte sie nicht zurück. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Er war es gewesen, der ihr diese hässliche Narbe am Hals zugefügt hatte. Doch immer spürte sie ein leichtes Pochen an ihrer ehemaligen Wunde. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, um sich darum zu kümmern. Sie musste sich so schnell wie möglich um eine Bleibe kümmern, wenn sie nicht auf der Straße übernachten wollte.

Immer noch überlegend kratzte sie sich am Kopf. Vielleicht war es klug, ihre Sachen aus Hanks Bar zu holen. Sie nahm an, dass er nicht dort war, also könnte sie es wagen. Immerhin befanden sich ihre ganzen Schulmaterialien noch dort. Zwar hätte sie sich die auch von einer Mitschülerin leihen können, aber sie bevorzugte ihre eigenen Mitschriften.

Entschlossen steuerte sie also Hanks Bar an. Da sie sich ein Taxi nicht leisten konnte, musste sie wohl oder übel laufen.  
Zum Glück war es ein angenehmer Tag auf Alderaan, sodass sie nicht durch Regen laufen musste.  
Doch auch das bewahrte sie nicht davor, dass ihr nach ein paar Kilometern die Füße und Hände vom Laufen und Koffer tragen wehtaten. Alle paar Minuten wechselte sie die Hand zum Tragen oder blieb einen Moment zum Verschnaufen stehen. 

In diesen kurzen Ruhephasen fühlte sie sich sehr verloren. Immer wieder wurde ihr klar, dass sie niemanden in diesem Universum hatte, der ihr half oder der für sie da war. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein paar gute Freunde. Natürlich hatte sie unter ihren Mitschülerinnen ein paar Frauen, mit denen sie sich ganz gut verstand, aber niemandem, dem sie sich anvertrauen würde, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Und das war momentan der Fall.  
Ihre Augen wurden gar nicht richtig trocken, so oft überkam es sie, dass sie anfangen musste zu weinen.  
Immer wieder schauten sie Passanten mitleidig an, aber niemand blieb stehen oder erkundigte sich nach ihr. Alle hatten ihre eigenen Probleme.

Doch nach ungefähr einer Stunde hielt ein Speeder neben ihr an. Er war offen und ein junger Mann schaute sie freundlich an. „Hey, soll ich dich mitnehmen? Du siehst so aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen."

Misstrauisch blieb Sandrine nicht stehen, sondern lief weiter. „Nein, danke, ich komme schon klar."

„Bist du sicher? Dein Koffer sieht schwer aus. Komm, ich kann dich doch wenigstens ein kleines Stück mitnehmen."

Sandrine schluckte und überlegte, ohne stehen zu bleiben, was sie tun sollte. Nur zu gern würde sie mitgenommen werden, aber sie hatte Angst, wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. „Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen? Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, weißt du."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Nun, ich könnte ja dich ans Steuer lassen. Dann kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht entführe." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln blickte er sie verschmitzt an.

Sandrine blieb stehen. „Wieso machst du das überhaupt? Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ich in eine andere Richtung muss als du."

„Hm, das kann schon sein. Aber dort, wo ich hinfahren wollte, werde ich kein schöneres Mädchen treffen als dich, also wäre ich dumm, wenn ich dorthin fahren würde."

Die junge Frau errötete leicht. Allerdings kamen ihr nur allzu schnell die Gedanken und Bilder an und von Obi-Wan in den Sinn. Sie würde nicht schon wieder auf den Charme eines Mannes hereinfallen. Allerdings konnte man den Spieß auch herumdrehen. Warum sollte sie sich nicht mal einen Spaß mit Männern machen. Also schenkte sie dem jungen Mann ein nettes Lächeln und ging zur Fahrerseite herum. „Na schön, dann lass mich fahren."

„Im Ernst? Toll." Schnell wechselte er auf den Beifahrerplatz und half Sandrine, ihren Koffer zu verstauen.

Dann ging die Fahrt los. Während des Flugs warf Sandrine ihrem neuen Bekannten immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er machte wirklich einen sympathischen Eindruck, aber sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht von solchen Sachen täuschen zu lassen. Aber was sie objektiv sagen konnte, war, dass er schwarze Haare hatte, die er sehr kurz trug. Seine Augenfarbe konnte sie nicht erkennen, allerdings fragte sie sich im nächsten Augenblick, warum sie das überhaupt wissen wollte. Ein kleines Kichern entfuhr ihren Lippen.

Verwirrt schaute ihr Begleiter sie an. „Was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Wir haben uns einander noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Ich heiße Sandrine und du?"

„Oh, wo sind nur meine Manieren? Ich bin Sam Seetu. Freut mich. Darf ich mich nun mit dir unterhalten oder hält dein Misstrauen an?"

„Na schön, du darfst."

„Danke. Kommst du von hier oder bist du nur zu Besuch auf Alderaan. Dein Koffer könnte beides bedeuten."

„Ja, aber ich komme von hier. Und du?" Sandrine musste zugeben, dass ihre Laune sich verbessert hatte. Aber sie mahnte sich dazu, weiterhin vorsichtig zu sein.

„Ich komme eigentlich von Corellia. Ich bin geschäftlich hier. Was machst du beruflich?"

„Ich bin Kellnerin. So, geschäftlich? Und was machst du?"

„Oh, das ist kompliziert. Im Prinzip geht es aber um einen Handel."

Sandrine nickte nur. Ihr Misstrauen war wieder da. ‚Handel' konnte viel bedeuten und in den meisten Fällen wollte man nichts damit zu tun haben. Also schwieg sie und freute sich, dass sie gerade an Hanks Bar angekommen waren. Sie hielt den Speeder an, bedankte sich bei Sam und stieg aus. Sam reichte ihr ihren Koffer, nachdem er ebenfalls ausgestiegen war. „Na schön. Hat mich gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen, Sandrine. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder?"

„Ja, vielleicht. Wir werden sehen, nicht wahr?" Mit einem kleinen Lächeln wandte sie sich ab, drehte sich aber im Laufen noch einmal kurz um.  
Dann jedoch beschloss sie, dass es nun genug war. Sie wollte ihm ja nicht ganz den Kopf verdrehen. Aber dieser nette kleine Flirt hatte ihr gut getan. Nun musste sie wieder in die Realität und nach vorne schauen. Vor dem Eingang zur Bar verharrte sie kurz, atmete einmal tief durch und betrat dann die Lokalität.  
Die Bar war zwar nicht abgeschlossen, aber dafür leer. Jedenfalls der Vorraum. Hinten konnte sie ein paar Geräusche hören und überlegte sich schon, doch wieder zu gehen. Doch dann kam ein alderaanischer Sicherheitsbeamte aus der Küche und ihr Atem beruhigte sich wieder.

Der etwas hagere Mann schaute sie jedoch überrascht an. „Tut mir leid. Diese Bar ist geschlossen, sie können hier nichts essen."

„Oh, nein, das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich war hier Kellnerin und wollte eigentlich nur meine Sachen aus meinem Apartment holen. Ist das möglich?"

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes. „Oh, dann müssen sie Sandrine Noz sein, nicht wahr? Ja, man hat uns von ihnen erzählt. Tut mir leid die ganze Sache. Ich habe ihnen zwei Nachrichten zu überbringen. Die eine gefällt ihnen bestimmt, bei der anderen bin ich mir nicht sicher. Hank ist im Krankenhaus gestorben. Wir kennen nicht die genaue Ursache für seinen Tod. Vermutlich hat er sich eine Infektion eingehandelt, die zu spät bemerkt worden war. Wie auch immer. Aber wir haben sein Testament gefunden und er vermacht ihnen die Bar. In dem Dokument hat er geschrieben, dass er sonst niemanden hat und sie immer sehr geschätzt hat. Er glaubt, dass sie würdig sind, seine Geschäfte weiterzuführen.  
Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Sprachlos starrte Sandrine den Beamten an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hank sollte ihr seine Bar vermacht haben? Ihr fehlten die Worte. Diese Nachricht kam wirklich sehr überraschend. Doch nach ein paar Minuten begriff Sandrine das Ausmaß und sie konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. Das war einfach fabelhaft. Nun musste sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um das Geld machen. Sie war die Besitzerin einer Bar. Sie ganz allein.

-------------------------------------

In den nächsten Tagen musste eine Menge geregelt werden. Um die wirkliche Besitzerin der Bar zu werden, musste Sandrine einen Haufen bürokratischen Kram erledigen. Doch das alles bereitete ihr große Freude und sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.   
Nur ab und zu verging ihr dieses, wenn sie an Obi-Wan denken musste. Doch zum Glück hatte sie so viel zu tun, dass sie nur selten Zeit für derlei Gedanken hatte.

Nebenbei besuchte sie immer noch die Abendschule. Auch wenn sie keine Geldsorgen hatte, denn es kamen viele Gäste in die neu eröffnete Bar, so wollte sie doch ihren Traum nicht aufgeben.

Außerdem gab sie sich große Mühe, die Bar ein wenig freundlicher zu gestalten und auch daran fand sie großen Gefallen. Sie blühte regelrecht neu auf und konnte sich über reichlich Kundschaft freuen.  
Alles in allem konnte sie zufrieden sein und dennoch fühlte sie sich einsam. Natürlich hatte sie mehrere Freunde, aber niemanden, dem sie sich richtig öffnen konnte.   
Manchmal saß sie allein an einem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und schaute in den Sternenhimmel hinaus. Dann wünschte sie sich, ein aufregenderes Leben herbei. Im Prinzip hatte sie Alderaan nur einmal verlassen und da hatte sie den Flug noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, weil sie bewusstlos vor diesem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi gelegen hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie ein wenig von Coruscant sehen können.

An einem Morgen stand Sandrine wie gewohnt in der Küche und bereitete das Essen zu. Mit den Gästen hatte sie nicht mehr allzu viel zu tun, da sie zwei Kellnerinnen engagiert hatte. Die beiden Frauen waren zu so etwas wie einer Familie für sie geworden und wohnten beide ebenso wie sie über der Bar.  
Doch an diesem Morgen holte sie Blooga, eine der Kellnerinnen, nach vorne, da ein Mann sie sprechen wollte. Schnell wischte sich Sandrine ihre Hände an einem Handtuch ab und trat durch die Zwischentür in die Bar. Voller Überraschung sah sie in die Augen von Sam Seetu, der sie frech grinsend anschaute.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ach, ich habe meine Geschäfte abgeschlossen und da dachte ich, ich komme unserer Verabredung nach."

„Unserer Verabredung? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir verabredet waren?" Sandrine stemmte gespielt empört die Hände in die Hüften.

„Doch, das waren wir. Wir sind so verblieben, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen und hier bin ich zum Wiedersehen. Was wollen wir machen?" Er lehnte sich über den Tresen zu ihr hinüber.

Sandrine lachte. „Ich kann hier aber gar nicht weg. Ich muss eine Bar führen."

„Ach, deine Angestellten kommen doch bestens zurecht. Ich bin sicher, die können dich für ein paar Stündchen entbehren." Sam zeigte ein bittendes Schmollen.

Blooga, die sich zwar diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, aber trotzdem mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, stand auf einmal bei ihnen und bestätigte mit einem wissenden Lächeln, dass sie und Natakia die Bar auch für ein paar Stunden würden allein führen können.

Sandrine hob einwendend ihre Arme. „Na schön, da kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen. –ich hoffe, dass du mich diesmal auch nicht entführst."

Lachend schüttelte Sam den Kopf. „Ich werde mir große Mühe geben. Also, was machen wir. Alderaan ist dein Zuhause, du kennst dich besser aus als ich."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar, nachdem Sandrine schnell ihre Schürze hinter den Tresen geworfen und ihre Frisur im Spiegel gerichtet hatte.

Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte Sandrine beschlossen, ihren Begleiter ihn einen der zahlreichen Parks von Alderaan zu führen. Dort konnte man die Natur genießen, sich nett unterhalten und war trotzdem nicht ganz abgeschieden von der Zivilisation. Denn trotz der Netten Art des Corellianers war die junge Frau immer noch ein klein wenig misstrauisch. Man konnte ja nie wissen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Uncontrollable Thoughts And A Very Nice Afternoon

Nach dem Training gingen Anakin und Obi-Wan in die Cafeteria, um etwas zu trinken und ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Momentan gab es noch keine neue Mission für sie, aber trotzdem wollten sie nicht nur herumsitzen.  
Obi-Wans Plan sah vor, weiter zu trainieren und außerdem ein paar Übungen durchzuführen, die nicht den Gebrauch eines Laserschwertes erforderten.

Als beide einen eisgekühlten Fruchtsaft vor sich stehen hatten, ergriff Anakin grinsend das Wort: „Bald seid Ihr es, der als Verlierer einen Drink ausgeben muss, Meister. Ihr lasst nach."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mir bei jeder deiner Niederlagen Drinks ausgegeben hast, mein immer noch sehr junger Padawan. Das müssen wir unbedingt nachholen. Ich hoffe, du hast genügend gespart, denn es könnte sein, dass ich bald alle Drinks der letzten Jahre auf einmal einfordere." Obi-Wan schmunzelte zurück.

„Oh, sollte ich den Tag wirklich erleben, an dem wir gemeinsam in eine Bar gehen und Ihr mal etwas mehr trinkt als gewöhnlich? Dann könnt Ihr nur hoffen, dass ich so nett sein werde und Euch nach Hause schaffe."

„Du scheinst mir ja nicht sehr viel zuzutrauen, Anakin. Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass die Unkonventionalität in Person mein Meister war? Da konnte es durchaus vorkommen, dass man im Zuge von Verhandlungen mit seinem Gesprächspartner etwas trinken gehen musste. Das lockert die Stimmung auf, sowie die Zungen und ist die perfekte Basis für Kompromisse und Informationen. Natürlich nur, wenn man selbst trinkfester ist als sein Gegenüber."

Anakin kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Da habe ich gleich mehrere Fragen: Erstens, habt Ihr vorher geübt? Zweitens, was sagt Meister Yoda dazu? Und drittens, warum bei der Macht waren wir noch nie auf solch einer Mission?"

Obi-Wan lachte. Dieses Scherzen zwischen ihm und seinem Padawan tat ihm gerade mehr als gut. Es lenkte ihn von seinen sehr fragwürdigen Gedanken ab. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass früher oder später seine Gedanken wieder an die Oberfläche kommen würden. Aber in diesem Fall war später vermutlich besser. Schon früh hatte er die Wirkung von einer effektiven Methode zu schätzen gelernt: Abstand.

„Nein, ernsthaft, Anakin, wir müssen uns einen Zeitplan zurechtlegen. Wir haben lange genug ‚Urlaub' gehabt. Schließlich kann die Galaxie nicht auf uns verzichten. Allerdings liegt momentan noch keine Mission für uns vor. Deshalb werden wir die Wartezeit sinnvoll nutzen und uns ein paar Übungen widmen, die dir nützlich sein werden. Ich dachte da an Meditation zum einen und ein paar neue Kampftechniken zum anderen."

Bei dem Wort „Meditation" gingen Anakins Mundwinkel nach unten. Obi-Wan wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Padawan diese Art der Lektion verabscheute und schon als Junge wenig dafür übrig hatte. Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem sich Meister und Padawan unterschieden.

„Können wir wenigstens mit Teil zwei Eures Plans anfangen?"

„Anakin, schmollen steht dir nicht besonders. Und das nicht nur, weil du ein Jedi bist. Es gibt viele unangenehme Dinge. Manchen können wir aus dem Weg gehen, aber einigen eben nicht. Meditation ist eine solche Sache. Vermutlich wirst du mir später dankbar sein."

„Und warum könnt Ihr unangenehmen Dingen aus dem Weg gehen und ich nicht?" Anakin hatte sein Glas inzwischen ausgetrunken.

Obi-Wan hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nun, Ihr geht momentan der noch ungeklärten Frage um Sandrine aus dem Weg." Anakin lächelte liebenswürdig und legte den Kopf schief.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen senkte Obi-Wan den Kopf. Derartige Fragen waren ihm momentan zuwider. Sein eigener Padawan befragte ihn zu einer Sache, die er für seine Schwäche hielt. Sollte es nicht genau umgekehrt ablaufen? Zumal Meister Yodas Andeutung sich so angehört hatte, als ob Meister und Schüler dasselbe Problem hatten.

„Ich möchte mich auf keine Diskussion einlassen, Anakin. Dieser lächerliche Versuch, nicht meditieren zu müssen, gefällt mir nicht. Wir werden genau so vorgehen, wie ich es gesagt habe. Hast du noch Fragen dazu?" Obi-Wans Stimme bekam einen leicht strengen Unterton.

Nun war es an Anakin auf Grund der Rüge, beschämt den Kopf zu senken, doch eigentlich wusste Obi-Wan, dass dieses Kopfsenken eher das Gegenteil von Reue ausdrückte. Aus ihm unverständlichen Gründen schien Anakin es immer wieder zu schaffen, von solchen Zurechtweisungen unberührt zu bleiben. Manchmal besorgte ihn das, so wie im Augenblick. Kam überhaupt etwas von Obi-Wans Predigten bei seinem Schüler an? Kam er überhaupt mit irgendetwas an seinen Schüler heran? Er wusste es nicht genau.

Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend stand Obi-Wan auf, bedeutete Anakin, ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam verließen sie, nachdem sie ihre Gläser ordnungsgemäß weggestellt hatten, jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehend die Cafeteria.

-----------------------------------------

Sandrine kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus. Und das tat so gut. Nachdem ihr Leben in eine sehr ungeplante Richtung gelaufen war, war dieser nette kleine Nachmittag genau das Richtige für sie.

Momentan lag sie auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke auf der Wiese eines Parks in der Nähe ihrer Bar. Neben ihr lag der Correlianer Sam, mit dem sie sich inzwischen unglaublich gut verstand. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die beiden den gleichen Humor, den ständig brachte er sie zum Lachen. Außerdem konnten sie sich wunderbar unterhalten. Ihnen schienen die Themen nicht auszugehen.

Sie lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete die dahin ziehenden Wolken. Die Harmonie um sie herum war deutlich zu spüren. In den Augenwinkeln konnte sie die Kronen von majestätischen Bäumen erkennen, die den Park einrahmten und deren Blätter lustig im Wind wehten.  
Sandrine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, um einerseits ihr beanspruchtes Zwerchfell zu entspannen und um andererseits die süße Luft zu schnuppern.  
Weiter entfernt hörte sie das Lachen von ein paar Kindern und irgendwie freute sie sich darüber.

Als die junge Frau ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich Sam über sie gebeugt und lächelte sie an. Sandrine lächelte zurück und genoss die Wirkung, die ihr charmantes Lächeln auf Männer hatte. Sie hatte die Grübchen von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Dann überkam es sie auf einmal und ohne lange nachzudenken zog sie den jungen Mann zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Wie sie erwartet hatte, wehrte er sich nicht, sondern erwiderte ihren Kuss nur. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, schubste Sandrine Sam lachend von sich weg und setzte sich auf. Der junge Mann protestierte und stieß Sandrine nun ebenfalls in die Seite. Es entstand eine kleine Balgerei bis schließlich ein paar Passanten die Köpfe schüttelten und Sandrine und Sam daran erinnerten, wie alt und wo sie waren. Wie auf Kommando fingen sie an zu lachen, womit sie jedoch nur noch mehr Blicke auf sich zogen als sowieso schon.

„Nach diesem Nachmittag werde ich mich als Chefin der Bar wohl nicht mehr blicken lassen können", gluckste Sandrine.

„Oh, ich würde es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn du meinetwegen deinen guten Ruf verlieren würdest, Sandrine. Allerdings könnte ich es mir noch weniger verzeihen, wenn ich dich gehen lassen würde. Deshalb musst du wohl noch eine Weile hier bei mir bleiben." Sam schenkte ihr sein charmantes Lächeln und Sandrine wurde noch ein wenig wärmer.

Allerdings hatte sie nicht ihre guten Vorsätze, was Männer betraf, vergessen. Sie würde sich nicht schon wieder um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen, sondern es würde andersherum ablaufen. Tat es das? Oder steigerte sie sich erneut in etwas hinein?

Zur Sicherheit erhob sie sich und verzog entschuldigend den Mund. „Tut mir leid, Sam, aber ich muss wirklich zurück zu meiner Bar. Du weißt doch, ist die Chefin aus dem Haus, tanzen die Kellnerinnen auf dem Tisch oder so ähnlich. Ich muss wieder nach dem Rechten sehen. Außerdem hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich vergnüge, während meine Freundinnen schuften. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mich noch bis zur Tür begleiten."

Der junge Correlaianer erhob sich ebenfalls und reichte Sandrine seinen Arm. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, schöne Lady. Auch wenn ich es sehr bedauere, dass unser wunderbarer gemeinsamer Nachmittag nun schon ein Ende findet."

Schmunzelnd hakte sich die Rothaarige ein. „Ja, eine Lady muss sich halt ein wenig rar machen, nicht wahr?"

------------------------------------

Es waren ungefähr 90 Minuten vergangen, als Anakin auf einmal schreiend aufsprang und seine Arme und Beine ausschüttelte.  
Warum verdammt mussten sie auch unbedingt meditieren? Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, hasste es momentan und würde es auch in Zukunft immer hassen. Egal was Obi-Wan sagte, er würde ihm niemals dafür dankbar sein. Niemals. Im Gegenteil, wenn das mal nicht irgendwann der Grund sein würde, warum er aufhört, mit seinem Meister zu reden.

Während der Padawan sich immer noch die Gelenke rieb, die er nun schon zu lange hatte in einer Position verharren lassen müssen, öffnete Obi-Wan unerträglich ruhig die Augen. Auch das trieb Anakin noch mal in den Wahnsinn. Wenn sein Meister ihn wenigstens einmal anschreien würde oder wenigstens wirklich wütend wäre, dann könnte Anakin damit leben. Stattdessen schienen ihm die Vorträge niemals auszugehen, die Anakin still ertragen musste. Diese und die verdammt angenehme Atmosphäre, die nur so vor Ruhe strotzte. Anakin verabscheute die Meditationsräume, deren sanftes Ambiente bei den meisten Jedi Gelassenheit verursachten, bei ihm jedoch aus unerfindlichen Gründen das Gegenteil auslösten. Obi-Wan bevorzugte grün, deshalb war der Raum vollständig in sanftem grünen Licht gehalten, vom Boden über die Wände bis hin zur Decke.

„Alles in Ordnung, Anakin?"

Der junge Jedi schluckte, bemühte sich um Ruhe. „Es tut mir leid, Meister, aber ich ertrage das nicht länger. Meine Beine und Arme schlafen ein, weswegen ich leider meinen Geist nicht frei machen kann. Könnten wir bitte etwas anderes machen?"

Obi-Wan seufzte. „Ich dachte immer, gerade du würdest nicht so schnell aufgeben, wenn dir mal etwas nicht gleich gelingt. Das ist das Problem mit begabten Menschen. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist, wenn man etwas nicht sofort beherrscht und es sich erarbeiten muss. Bis jetzt sind dir die meisten Dinge einfach zugeflogen, aber so sieht die Realität nun mal meistens nicht aus. Du musst lernen, auch mal mehr in eine Sache zu investieren. Wir können nicht immer nur das tun, was dir leicht fällt und was dir Spaß macht, Anakin. Und jetzt probier es noch mal."

„Meister, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich keine Ausdauer oder Geduld hätte, sondern…"

„Doch genau damit hat es zu tun. Mit deinem Mangel an Geduld und deinem Hang zur Arroganz, der dich glauben lässt, du seihst weise genug, um beurteilen zu können, dass du diese Lektion nicht brauchst. Bestimmt verfluchst du mich innerlich dafür und denkst, du wirst, wenn man dich zum Ritter ernannt hat, nie wieder meditieren. Nun, das mag schon sein, auch wenn ich es sehr bedauern würde. Aber hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass der Sinn der Lektion nicht das Meditieren ist, sondern darin besteht, dass du dich in Geduld und Gehorsam übst? Ich weiß, wie sehr du das Meditieren verabscheust und ich weiß auch, dass du sowohl ein Problem mit Autorität als auch mit Beherrschung hast. Beide Probleme werden hier abgedeckt. Also setz. Dich. Hin."

Anakin atmete tief durch. Sein Meister hatte es doch tatsächlich wieder geschafft, dass er sich wie der kleine Junge von damals fühlte. Er senkte den Kopf, um Schuldbewusstsein und Reue zu zeigen, obgleich er weder das eine noch das andere empfand. Allerdings musste er schon zugeben, dass Obi-Wan ihn teilweise durchschaut hatte. Zumindest was den Teil mit dem Verfluchen betraf.  
Trotzdem glaubte er, dass er es keine weitere Minute beim Meditieren aushalten würde, doch wollte er seinen Meister auch nicht enttäuschen. Also setzte er sich innerlich stöhnend wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Allerdings riss er sie nach zwei Sekunden wieder auf und starrte Obi-Wan an, der zwar einen entspannten und ruhigen Eindruck machte, wenn man ihn nicht gut kannte, dem Anakin jedoch eine gewisse Verkrampfung ansah, die ihm erst jetzt auffiel.

„Kann es sein, dass wir diese Übung Euretwegen und nicht Meinetwegen machen? Versucht Ihr vielleicht, zu Eurer inneren Ruhe zurückzufinden nach den jüngsten Ereignissen?"

Erst nach mehreren Sekunden öffnete Obi-Wan die Augen und blickte seinem Schüler direkt in die seinen. Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr so friedlich wie noch während der ersten Rüge, was Anakin besorgt registrierte. „Anakin, treib es nicht zu weit. Langsam verliere ich das, was ich dir zu vermitteln versuche, nämlich die Geduld. Selbst wenn es wahr wäre und ich, was sehr egoistisch wäre, diese Übung nur für mich angesetzt hätte, hast du meinen Anweisungen immer noch Folge zu leisten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Schluckend nickte Anakin. Das war gar nicht gut. Entweder hatte er es tatsächlich zu weit getrieben oder er hatte einen wunden Punkt berührt. Leider konnte er Obi-Wans Gesicht nichts ansehen, weil sich sein Meister erhoben und abgewandt hatte. Und er wagte es lieber nicht, jetzt etwas zu sagen.

„Gut, trotzdem werden wir diese Übung jetzt abbrechen. Für heute war das wohl genug der Meditation. Wir sehen uns heute Abend um 19 Uhr. Sei pünktlich."

Und schon verschwand sein Meister durch die Tür.  
Der junge Padawan blieb ein wenig erstaunt zurück. Das Verhalten seines Meisters in den letzten Stunden war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Allerdings ließ Obi-Wan niemanden an sich heran, schon gar nicht ihn. Manchmal wünschte er sich, Qui-Gon wäre noch am Leben und könnte ihm helfen. Entweder bei der Ausbildung oder dabei, Obi-Wan zu verstehen. Anakin hatte den Eindruck, dass es bis jetzt nur Qui-Gon geschafft hatte, an Obi-Wan Kenobi heranzukommen.

Seufzend verließ auch Anakin den Meditationsraum.

--------------------------------------------

In seinem Zimmer angekommen sank Obi-Wan erneut direkt hinter seiner Tür zusammen. Was war nur passiert? Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Jetzt durchschaute ihn schon sein eigener Padawan. Wer lernte hier von wem?

Wie hatte er es nur zulassen können, dass er Anakin zu einer Meditation zwang, nur um sich selbst über seine Gedanken und Gefühle klar zu werden? Er hatte seinen eigenen Schüler benutzt und ihn dann auch noch angelogen.

Der Jedi winkelte seine Beine an und schlug mit seiner Stirn leicht gegen seine Knie.  
Doch egal, was er tat, seine Gedanken fanden wie von selbst immer wieder den Weg zu Sandrine. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau dermaßen beeindruckt und gefesselt. Natürlich hatte er schon attraktive Frauen kennen gelernt, aber normalerweise stand er über diesen Dingen. Um genau zu sein faszinierte ihn aber nicht nur ihr Aussehen, sondern vor allem ihre wunderbar leichte Art. Eine Eigenschaft, die er nie würde haben können, wie er befürchtete. Sie hatte in gewisser Weise etwas von Qui-Gon. Diese Art, das Leben zu sehen und die Wesen um einen herum.

Noch während er so dasaß und vor sich hin grübelte, manifestierte sich ein Gedanke immer mehr in ihm: Er wollte Sandrine wieder sehen. Doch sobald er sich dieser Empfindung, dieses Wunsches bewusst geworden war, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt noch klar denken konnte. Er war ein Jedi. Er konnte nicht einfach einer relativ fremden Frau hinterher reisen, nur um sie zu sehen und ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Schon allein der Gedanke daran war eines Jedi nicht würdig.

Aber je mehr er sich selbst einredete, dass es falsch war, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er kaum anders konnte. Blieb nur noch die Frage zu klären, wie bei der Macht er nach Alderaan kommen konnte, ohne, dass jemand Verdacht schöpfte und dann auch noch ohne seinen Padawan. Beinahe unmöglich. Beinahe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:__  
__So, ein neues Kapitel. Ich wurde diesmal sehr inspiriert, dazu mehr am Ende!__  
__Es gibt nix zu sagen, außer viel Vergnügen. lacht_

Kapitel 7

Surprises

Anakin war diesmal pünktlich. Sogar sehr pünktlich. Er wollte seinen Meister wieder ein wenig positiver stimmen. Während der letzten Stunden und Tage waren sie ein wenig aneinander gerasselt und der junge Jedi wollte sich nun Mühe geben.

Punkt 19 Uhr stand er also vor Obi-Wans Zimmertür und klopfte an. Doch nichts regte sich hinter dem Eingang. Stirn runzelnd trat Anakin einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue die Nummer neben der Tür. Ja, das war definitiv Obi-Wans Quartier. Fehlte nur noch sein Meister darin. Merkwürdig. Obi-Wan Kenobi war nie zu spät. Jedenfalls nicht seit Anakin ihn kannte. Und das war inzwischen schon eine ganze Weile.

Ein wenig unschlüssig schaute er den Gang hinunter. Keine Spur. Schnell kramte der Padawan sein Comlink aus dem Mantel hervor und versuchte, seinen Meister zu kontaktieren. Kein Erfolg. Das war mehr als merkwürdig. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hineingehen und warten. Das war definitiv sinnvoller als sich auf eine zwecklose Suche im rieseigen Tempelkomplex zu begeben. Also verschaffte sich Anakin Zutritt und nahm auf Obi-Wans altem Sofa Platz. Das sollte tatsächlich mal ausgetauscht werden, asketisches Leben hin oder her.

Während Anakin seinen Blick gelangweilt durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ, nahm er plötzlich einen Zettel wahr, der an der Innenseite der Tür haftete. Mit zwei Schritten war er dort und las die Nachricht, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Doch das war sie. Der junge Jedi traute seinen Augen nicht als er las, dass Obi-Wan sich auf den Weg nach Alderaan gemacht hatte, um noch einmal nach Tereso zu sehen. Für wie naiv hielt er ihn eigentlich? Nach Tereso sehen! 20 Jahre lang hatte er sich nicht um ihn geschert und nun musste er in das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit besuchen? Und das auch noch so plötzlich und heimlich?

Ein leises Gefühl der Enttäuschung und des Übergangenwordenseins machte sich in ihm breit. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Musste er sich Sorgen machen, dass sich sein Meister nicht an den Kodex halten würde? Normalerweise nicht, aber Obi-Wan war seit er Sandrine kennen gelernt hatte, wie ausgewechselt. Das alles war so untypisch für seinen sonst so korrekten Mentor.  
Außerdem blieb nun die Frage offen, wie Anakin sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er irgendjemandem von Obi-Wans Abreise erzählen? Nein, er würde seinen Meister nicht verraten. Das verbot ihm seine Loyalität.

Doch genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sich der treue Padawan zum Schweigen entschieden hatte, wurde er per Comlink in den Ratssaal zu einer Besprechung gerufen. Zusammen mit Obi-Wan. Eine neue Mission stand an. Hervorragend. Was nun?

-------------------------------------

Zurücklehnen, entspannen, meditieren, abwarten. Das war es, was Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi eigentlich auf längeren Flügen tat. Eigentlich. Diesmal war es anders. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht entspannen und schon gar nicht meditieren. Stattdessen machten ihm stechende Kopfschmerzen das Leben schwer und die Last eines schlechten Gewissens. Er kam sich vor wie ein Teenager, der seiner ersten verbotenen Liebe nachrennt und in gewisser Weise stimmte der Vergleich ja auch.

Warum dauerten Flüge immer nur so lang? Konnten nicht schnellere Starfighter entwickelt werden. Wo war nur seine schönste Tugend, die Geduld geblieben? Es war leicht über Geduld zu lehren, wenn man nicht dermaßen in eine Sache involviert war. Das bekam der große Jedi-Ritter nun unangenehm zu spüren. So musste sich Ani immer fühlen.

Allerdings mischte sich zum schlechten Gewissen auch noch ein anderes Gefühl: Vorfreude. In einer Intensität, die Obi-Wan noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Allein der Gedanke an ein Wiedersehen mit Sandrine ließ sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein in den Hintergrund rücken und dafür eine Welle angenehmer Emotionen aufkommen.

Ständig wechselten sich diese Gefühle ab und Obi-Wan musste eine Jedi-Technik anwenden, um wieder runter zu kommen. Ja, in der Tat wie ein Teenager. 

Wenigstens verging die Zeit durch das viele Nachdenken und Überlegen subjektiv schneller und schon blinkte eine Anzeige auf, die dem Jedi zeigte, dass er auf Alderaan angekommen war.

-----------------------------------------

„Was soll das heißen, er ist nicht hier?"

Anakin schluckte tapfer. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich nicht vor einer Audienz beim Rat drücken konnte. Das würde noch mehr auffallen. Also war er auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Ratssaal gelaufen, um bloß keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen und damit die Meister zu verärgern. Dass ihm das auch nicht helfen konnte, das merkte der Padawan jetzt nur zu deutlich, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Nun waren die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihn gerichtet. Sogar in seinem Rücken konnte er das spüren, bei den Ratsmitgliedern, die auf der ihm abgeneigten Kreisseite saßen.

Er räusperte sich. „Meister Obi-Wan und ich waren heute Abend verabredet gewesen, aber es ist noch nicht zu einem Treffen gekommen. Auch über sein Comlink ist er nicht zu erreichen."

Kit Fisto beugte sich vor. „Ich kann ihn nicht im Tempel spüren. Hast du überprüft, ob sein Starfighter noch da ist? Weißt du irgendetwas, Anakin?"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Weder das eine noch das andere. Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich nach dem Starfighter sehen."

„Du verheimlichst uns etwas, junger Skywalker." Mace Windu kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der Padawan schwieg.  
Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis schließlich Meister Yoda das Wort ergriff. „Du ihm nicht hilfst, wenn schweigen du tust. Es außerdem nicht in deiner Verantwortung liegt, auf Meister Obi-Wan aufzupassen. Seine Situation und die Konsequenzen du nicht mehr ändern kannst."

Kit Fisto senkte den Kopf. „Außerdem ist uns schon klar, dass er nach Alderaan geflogen ist. Deine Loyalität ehrt dich, auch wenn sie unangemessen ist."

„Du kannst nun gehen, wir kümmern uns um alles Weitere." Mace Windu nickte ihm zu.

Aber Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Er ist mein Meister, es geht auch mich etwas an."

Windu hob beide Augenbrauen und seine Stimme bekam einen anderen Ton: „Du nimmst dir zuviel raus, junger Padawan. Das ist eine Angelegenheit des Rates und wir werden dich über das Ergebnis in Kenntnis setzen. Aber nun wirst du gehen."

Anakin blickte in die Gesichter der Anwesenden, atmete tief durch und wandte dann den Blick aus dem Fenster auf den regen Verkehr Coruscants. Dann schaute er wieder in die Runde. Kit Fisto sah ihm direkt in die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Trotzdem es ihm nicht gefiel, nickte Anakin kurz, verbeugte sich dann und verließ fast fluchtartig den Ratssaal.

-----------------------------------------

Sandrine war von ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft zurück in die Bar geleitet worden. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Sam sich nun verabschieden würde, aber der Corellianer machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er setzte sich an einen der netten Tische mit den neuen Tischdecken. Sandrine stellte sich daneben. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht mehr um dich kümmern, ich muss arbeiten."

Sam lächelte. „Ganz genau. Und ich bin ein Kunde, der bestellen möchte. Ich hätte gerne einen Fruchtsaft. Den größten, den ihr habt."

Überrascht schüttelte Sandrine den Kopf. „Was soll das?"

„Du sagtest, du kannst nicht bei mir sein, weil du arbeiten musst. Nun, wenn das so ist, dann komm ich eben zu dir. Ganz einfach. Wann kommt mein Fruchtsaft?"

Noch immer den Kopf schüttelnd fing die junge Frau an zu lachen. Dieser Mann war wirklich unglaublich. Da saß er hier mit seinen wundervollen Augen, schaute sie an und bestellte ganz selbstverständlich Fruchtsaft als ob er Stammkunde wäre. Schnell wandte sich Sandrine ab und ging in Richtung Tresen.  
Nein, sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie würde sich nicht verlieben. Nicht schon wieder. Schließlich drehte sie momentan den Spieß um und genoss lediglich eine nette Bekanntschaft und einen kleinen Flirt. Mehr nicht. Genau, mehr nicht.

Gedankenverloren nahm sie ein Glas aus dem Regal und befüllte es. Dann lief sie zurück zu Sams Tisch und stellte das Glas vor ihm ab.

„Vielen Dank, hübsche Lady. Darf man fragen, ob Ihr in Eurer wunderschönen Bar wohl auch ein Zimmer frei habt, das ich wohl beziehen könnte?" Sam lächelte liebenswürdig.

„Du willst hier schlafen? Ich dachte, du wohnst bereits in einem Hotel." Sandrine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und schluckte. Wurde aus dem kleinen Flirt gerade mehr?

„Ja, aber das ist viel zu weit weg von dir, findest du nicht auch." Er blickte der jungen Frau tief in die Augen, sodass sie den Blick abwenden musste, um nicht rot zu werden und sich nicht darin zu verlieren.

„Ja, wir haben noch ein freies Einzelzimmer. Es ist nicht besonders groß, aber ganz nett. Wenn dir das gefallen würde?" Sandrine spürte die Blicke ihrer beiden Kolleginnen und Freundinnen im Rücken und drehte sich um. Die beiden standen tuschelnd in einer Ecke und hoben beide jeweils einen Daumen hoch, als sie sahen, dass Sandrine zu ihnen schaute.

Sam lächelte leicht und seufzte. „Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein, verzeih mir. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht gedacht, dass ich darauf hinaus wollte, in deinem Zimmer zu schlafen. So ein Typ Mann bin ich nicht. Ich hoffe, dass weißt du."

Sandrine lachte kurz. „Oh, nein, das hab ich nicht von dir gedacht. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil du rot wirst. Hey, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich weiß, dass die meisten Männer so sind. Die meisten nutzen Frauen doch nur aus und lassen sie nach einer Weile links liegen. Aber ich muss leider sagen, dass auch Frauen so sein können." Er senkte den Kopf und fummelte mit den Fingern am Tischtuch herum.

Sandrine bekam sofort Mitleid und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihm über den Kopf zu streichen. Er schaute sie wieder an und lächelte sein, wie Sandrine fand, bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Tja, dann haben wir wohl ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich um die Kunden kümmern. Du kannst dir aber den Schlüssel abholen und schon mal rauf gehen. Ich komm dann später auch noch."

Sam nickte und nippte an seinem Glas.

Schnell wandte sich Sandrine ab und überlegte, welches Zimmer sie Sam geben sollte. Hinter dem Tresen biss sie sich auf die Lippe und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seit Obi-Wan ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie mit offenen Haaren wunderschön aussah, trug sie sie meistens offen. Jetzt blutete sie an der Lippe, so doll hatte sie raufgebissen. Warum dachte sie gerade jetzt an Obi-Wan? Schnell hatte sie ein Zimmer für Sam bestimmt. Ja, das war genau das richtige. Nicht weit weg.

Immer noch ein wenig nachdenklich kümmerte sich Sandrine jetzt aber um ihre anderen Gäste und half ihren beiden Freundinnen beim Bedienen. Zum Glück waren nicht so viele Gäste da, sodass ihr die Arbeit leicht von der Hand ging, sie aber dennoch keine Zeit hatte, auf ihre corellianische Bekanntschaft zu achten.

Nach einer Weile kam sie zurück zum Tresen und musste feststellen, dass Sam daran lehnte und sie vergnügt beobachtete.

„Und, bekomme ich nun meinen Zimmerschlüssel?"

„Ja, hier. Sei vorsichtig damit, ich habe nur noch einen davon." Sandrines Hand zitterte leicht, als sie Sam die Schlüssel übergab.

„Danke." Schnell beugte er sich vor und hauchte Sandrine einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verschwand er Richtung Treppe.

Blooga näherte sich lächelnd. „Und, wie nahe ist sein Zimmer dem deinen?"

„Ich fürchte, sehr nahe. Ich hab ihm meinen Zimmerschlüssel gegeben."

------------------------------

Obi-Wans Schritte wurden immer schneller, je näher er Hanks Bar kam. Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er Sandrine dort überhaupt finden würde. Aber er hoffte es inständig.

Schon hatte er die Bar erreicht und stürmte hinein. Sie war mittelmäßig gefüllt und erstrahlte in einem völlig neuen Glanz. Fast hätte sich Obi-Wan gefragt, ob er den falschen Laden aufgesucht hatte.

Eine Twi'Lek Kellnerin trat auf ihn zu und fragte ihn freundlich, ob er einen Tisch haben möchte.   
Obi-Wan blickte sie kurz an, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und fragte mit kratziger Stimme: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer gewissen Sandrine. Ist sie hier?"

Die Twi'Lek schaute ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber. Obi-Wans Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er hatte sie gefunden.

„Allerdings ist sie momentan, nun, äh. Sie will nicht gestört werden."

Wieder starrte der Jedi-Ritter sie an. „Es ist sehr dringend. Ich muss sie unbedingt sprechen. Ist sie in ihrem Zimmer?

„Ja, schon, aber…"

Das reichte Obi-Wan aus. Schnell brauste er an der Kellnerin vorbei und rannte die Treppe hinauf, ihr Rufen ignorierend. Wo ihr Zimmer lag, wusste er ja. Oben angekommen, verschwendete er keine Zeit mit Klopfen, sondern stürmte sofort in ihren Raum.

Was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, hatte er bei Weitem nicht geahnt. In seiner Vorstellung hatte sie auf dem Bett gesessen und geweint, weil sie ihn so vermisste. Dann wollte er sie umarmen und die Welt wäre wieder in Ordnung. Sie wäre mit nach Coruscant gekommen und dort hätte er dem Rat eine glaubhafte Erklärung für seine Abwesenheit gegeben und niemand hätte von seinem Geheimnis erfahren. Es war nicht kodexgetreu und eigentlich ganz und gar nicht seine Art, aber er konnte mit dieser inneren Zerrissenheit nicht mehr leben.

Jetzt musste er das wohl, denn gerade brach eine Welt für ihn zusammen. Sandrine saß tatsächlich auf dem Bett. Nur war sie nicht allein. Neben ihr saß ein junger dunkelhaariger Mann, der sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte und sie intensiv geküsst hatte. Jedenfalls solange bis Obi-Wan hereingeplatzt war. Dann nämlich waren die beiden hochgefahren und starrten sich alle gegenseitig an. Obi-Wans Knie wurden weich und er konnte sich kurze Zeit nicht von der Stelle rühren. Niemand sagte ein Wort, bis Obi-Wan seine letzten Kräfte zusammen nahm, sich umdrehte und wortlos wie in Trance das Zimmer verließ.

-----------------------------------

I'm on my knees  
only memories  
are left for me to hold

Dont know how  
but Ill get by  
Slowly pull myself together

Theres no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace

I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world

Come what may  
I wont fade away  
But I know I might change

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace

Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

Kate Hevnevik – Grace

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:__  
__Ich mach mal was Neues und ende mit einem Lied, denn meine Inspiration kam diesmal von diesem wundervollen Song. Der übrigens aus Grey's Anatomy ist. Kennt ihr? Wundervolle Serie. Falls ihr es kennt, dieser Song wird beim Finale der Zweiten Staffel gespielt. schmilzt __  
__Gut, war alles sehr traurig diesmal. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen! War ja auch nicht so überraschend die Entwicklung oder? Dafür ist jetzt alles offen…_


End file.
